A Destiny Rekindled
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor. With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?
1. Prologue

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**PROLOGUE.**  
_

The boy had fought him, his terror trembling through the Force in waves. He needn't have been afraid, the moment 'Vader' had realised who he was, he had been incapable of harming him.

His son, this boy - almost a man - was his son.

**_An Hour Ago._**

_He stared at the boy, his eyes wide as he realised his identity - he was around seventeen years old, blonde hair and grey eye, he looked just like he had at the boy's age. __Vader - now Anakin - _took a deep breath, "What is your name?"

_"Luke," he swallowed in fear and started backing away.  
_

_"Do not be afraid," Anakin said gently, the anger that had fueled him, vanished in an instant.  
_

_The youth shook his head, backing away. "Leave me alone!"  
_

_Anakin shook his head, staring at his son he gently held out a hand. "It's alright, really." He smiled, "you don't know who I am do you?"  
_

_"Everyone knows who you are!" The boy scrambled back, "you're a monster!"  
_

_"I am you father_"  
_

_The boy shook his head, his face contorting with shock and terror. "No! It's not true, you're lying!"  
_

_"Calm down Son," reaching for him, Anakin shook his head, "you're safe, I promise." _

_Luke struggled in his arms, "no! Let me go!"  
_

_"It's alright," holding his thrashing son, Anakin drew on the Force; he felt Luke's struggles slow, his eyes fluttered and closed, a moment later he was limp in Anakin's arms.  
_

_x  
_

_Carrying his son onto his shuttle, Anakin laid him gently onto the single bed. He hadn't wanted to scare him, hadn't wanted to have to resort to kidnapping him - But Palpatine was coming, and he could not learn of his son's existence.  
_

_**Present Time.**  
_

Anakin sighed, setting a course for a remote planet, Anakin looked back at Luke.

Grey eyes stared back at him. For a second confusion and puzzlement filled them then fear set in, Luke gulped and scrambled out of the bed in terror.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, his eyes wide with fear Luke pushed himself up against the wall. Sighing heavily Anakin stood being careful to keep his movements slow; walking toward his son, he took the black cloak from his shoulders and held it out to Luke.

"Here."

Luke stared at the cloak like it was a wild animal, his eyes wide with fear. Anakin took a step forward and sighed, "Take it, Luke. You'll get cold."

Slowly Luke inched forward, and snatched the cloak from his hands. Without taking his eyes from him, he shrugged it around his shoulders, before backing away to the wall again.

Anakin shook his head and sighed, "I do not intend to harm you Luke." he told him.

Luke's eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

"You don't believe me." Anakin shrugged, "neither would I in your position." When Luke continued to look at him fearfully Anakin sighed, "I did not harm your Aunt or Uncle."

Luke frowned, then a look of contempt crossed his face, Anakin shook his head smothering an urge to smile. "Of cause you would not believe that either, would you?"

Folding his arms Anakin cocked his head, "tell me what do you find hardest to believe?"

Crossing his arms Luke looked out the cockpit and refused to answer.

Anakin pushed aside a feeling of mild annoyance. Resistance, even this ridiculous refusal to answer was to be expected. "Luke we _must _talk to reach other," he said gently "like it or not you are here_"

"Because you kidnapped me!"

Anakin shook his head, "you did not give me a choice." He had tried to talk to his son, had tried to calm him and reason with him; Luke had been too distressed to listen, his fear had only increased what he had told him that Luke was his son. "I will not harm you," he told the blonde teenager reassuringly.

"I don't believe you," Luke snapped, "you're evil."

"Not anymore," Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. "But you don't believe that either, do you?"

Luke folded his arms, "let me go."

"I cannot," Anakin shook his head, "when I took you from Tatooine, the Emperor was on his way. If I took you back, you would be killed."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**  
_

"Where are you taking me?"

Anakin looked back at Luke from the cockpit, it was the first time he had spoken to him willingly, without being goaded into it. Smiling he shrugged, "somewhere safe." He had to keep Luke safe, away from Palpatine - if he found his son he would either kill him, or convert him to the darkside.

Luke walked slowly forward and slid cautiousness into the copilot's seat, "that isn't an answer."

"No, it isn't. Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed, "we're going to Galtea." No one would look for them there; it would give him time to plan his next move, to find a way to defeat Palpatine without causing harm to his son.

Falling silent, Luke bit his lip and folded his arms. Glancing at Anakin he frowned, "what if I ran away?"

Chuckling, Anakin arched an eyebrow, he knew what his son meant, but it was just too tempting to resist. "It would be rather difficult to run away on a ship."

"I mean when we get to Galtea!" Luke glared at him, "would you hurt me if I tried?"

Anakin felt his blood run cold, looking at Luke he shook his head; he could never hurt him, but the problem was that his son did not believe him.

"I will not harm you Luke," he hoped that one day he would trust him enough to believe that much at least. "But I will not let you run away," he had to keep him safe.

"So you would keep me as a prisoner?" Fear returned to Luke's eyes, "you would force me to stay with you, even if I don't want to?"

"I am trying to keep you safe Luke," there was so much his son did not understand. "If the Emperor found out about you, he would either kill you on sight, or force you to turn to the darkside as he did with me." Neither option was agreeable, he could see that on Luke's face.

Taking a deep breath, Luke shook his head. "Why did you turn?"

"I believed at the time, that through the power of the darkside, I would be able to save your Mother." He had failed, failed her and his son. "I trusted the wrong 'friend' and lost everything because of it."

x

"I will never hurt you Luke," Anakin watched as his son slept in a fitful doze. "One day you will trust me." tears blurred his vision, "you never knew your mother. But she would have loved you so much," his heart ached at her loss. "I never saw her more happy than when she talked about you, about what our lives would be like after you were born."

"There is so much I want to tell you," Anakin whispered softly, "so much that you need to know, but I need you to trust me first." Reaching out, he brushed back his son's short blonde hair, "she was a queen when I met her, but I thought she was an angel. She was so beautiful and kind and caring," she hadn't cared that he had been a slave, she had treated him like a person.

"I only knew her for a few days when we first met," remembering their first meeting made him smile, "and I didn't see her again for ten years after we parted. But I never stopped thinking about her," he continued to stroke Luke's hair absentmindedly, "when we saw each other again, she looked more beautiful than ever before." Pulling his cloak over Luke's sleeping form, Anakin sighed, "I will tell you all about her one day, when you can trust me." If that day ever came.

x

Luke stayed still as Anakin stood and walked to the back of the ship; what has he supposed to make of that? Obi-wan had been teaching him to use the Force - what little bit Uncle Owen had allowed - and he had sensed no lie from his father, but surely it was some kind of trick, wasn't it? Obi-wan had told him that his father - Anakin Skywalker - had been a close friend of his, he had told him how they had fought in the Clone Wars together, how his father had become a hero.

How could someone as good as that, fall so far, to become someone as evil as Vader? How could someone as evil as Vader ever return to the hero he had once been?

Luke kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep; his mother, he knew practically nothing about her, only her name - Padme Amidala - he hadn't known she had been a queen. And from the way Anakin had talked about him, he had loved her dearly.

So what was the truth? Was 'Anakin' actually good? Or was it Vader, trying to sway him to the darkside? What did he believe? How could he trust a man who had murdered so many people? How could he believe anything he said?

And yet - Part of him wanted it to be true, part of him leaped at the chance to know his father.

x

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed.

So many years wasted, he could have had seventeen years to know his son, they could have been a family. Because of his choices, he had a scared youthful teenager who was determined to think the worst of him.

Not that he really blamed him, he deserved it - that and so much more - he had ruined so many lives, destroyed so many families in the name of an evil deserved his son's fear and hatred, but it hurt; it hurt that his own son could call him a monster, that he looked at him in fear. "I'm so sorry Luke," he was so very sorry.

Shaking his head, Anakin silently cursed himself, wishing that he had listened to Obi-wan all those years ago on Mustafar. He should have listened to Padme and run away with her, he should never have turned in the first place.

He knew his mistake now, but it was too late to change the past; all he could do was make up for the evil he had done, and hope that Luke could - that everyone could - forgive him one day.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER TWO.**  
_

Galtea...

Was nothing like Tatooine.

Staring around at the tall, thick trees of the forest around them. Luke felt his eyes grow wide with shock, as they had been landing, he had seen mountains, and more forests and lush, fertile plains.

Anakin chuckled, "still wishing you were back on Tatooine?"

"This is..." Completely speechless, Luke shook his head. "Why here?"

Shrugging, Anakin walked down the ship's ramp. "It's remote and isolated," the perfect lace to stay while he tried to figure out their next move. Smiling at Luke, he shrugged, "no one will look for us here."

Luke bit his lip, that meant that neither his Aunt or Uncle or Obi-wan would be able to find them. "My Aunt and Uncle will be worried."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I know, but I had to get you to safety." he could not have left Luke there, not when Palpatine was coming, but it would also keep them safe too.

"But he could go after them!" Luke's eyes were fearful and concerned, "he could hurt them!"

Anakin shook his head, "he has no reason to hurt them." He told his son gently, "With you gone, he would have no reason to suspect them of being anything other than moisture farmers." If he had seen Luke though, he would have instantly known who Luke was, and he would have been killed.

"You don't know that!" Luke screamed, his chest heaving, "they are my family. I can't just leave them, knowing the could be in danger!"

The fear in his son's eyes was bordering on terror, closing his eyes, Anakin felt his shoulders droop. "I'm sorry Luke," he hadn't really thought this through; when he had found his son, he had only been thinking of keeping him safe, alive.

"Please, I have to know they're ok." tears filled Luke's eyes, "they have to know _I'm _ok." He couldn't leave them worrying about him, "can't you just take me back?"

His heart broke at the desperation in Luke's voice, but he couldn't_

He felt the disturbance in the Force, felt Palpatine's presence.

Silently cursing, Anakin gently gripped Luke's arm he guided him onto the ship, "we have to go. Now!" How could he have been so stupid? Of cause Palpatine would come after him when he felt him turn from the darkside.

"What's going on?"

Looking at Luke, Anakin started the ship. "Palpatine doesn't know about you, but he's come after me." he should have known, Emperor Palpatine did not take betrayal lightly.

"He's here!" Luke's face showed his fear, "what do we do?"

He couldn't fight Palpatine off, not with only his small shuttle. "Well, we're not staying here anymore." And they couldn't go back to Tatooine, not now that Palpatine had decided to come after Anakin personally.

"We can't go back to Tatooine, can we?" Luke asked, staring at Anakin in terror.

Anakin closed his eyes and shook his head, "no." The good thing was that Owen and Beru were probably alright, "if he started following me the moment I renounced the darkside. He wouldn't have reached Tatooine."

Luke blinked, "so Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, they're ok?"

"I hope so," he had only met them the one time, but they had been good people; they had raised his son, had loved him and treated him with kindness. They had even been kind to him, allowing Luke to believe that his father was a hero - of cause they hadn't told him the whole truth, but nor had they tarnished him, they hadn't made him out to be a monster, hadn't made Luke hate him.

They hadn't needed to, Anakin closed his eyes as he took off, he'd done that himself.

Looking at Luke, he took a deep breath. "When we get off the planet, this is going to get rough." Palpatine would be trying to kill him, it wouldn't matter who was with him.

"What do you want me to do?"

Smiling tightly, Anakin directed him to the copilots seat, "fire at them, keep them distracted while I plot a course out of here." If they didn't hurry, they'd both end up dead.

xxx

Palpatine growled with fury, after sixteen years, Vader had betrayed him; he didn't know how or why, but Darth Vader was gone, Anakin Skywalker had returned.

"We've got him in our sights."

Looking at the stormtrooper, Palpatine smiled evilly, "then shoot him down." He wanted Anakin dead, wanted him destroyed; not only because he had betrayed him, but because Anakin was more than just an enemy now, he was his greatest threat.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**  
_

The explosion rocked the shuttle, a moment later another explosion sent both Anakin and Luke reeling in their seats.

Anakin swore, trying to program the new coordinates into the hyperdrive. he looked at Luke and felt his heart stop, his son was limp - his head had hit the side of the ship in the last blast.

Pushing the thrusters forward, Anakin tried to control the terror at his son's condition.

A few seconds later and he made the jump into hyperspace.

x

Lifting Luke gently, Anakin carried him swiftly to the bed.

Blood ran down the left side of his face from a gash above his eye, laying a hand against Luke's forehead, Anakin reached for the Force to heal him. "I'm so sorry Luke," he had taken his son to keep him safe, now he was hurt.

"Urgh," Luke's eyes fluttered open, "where are we?"

"Heading to Naboo," it was the one place he was sure Palpatine would never look for him. "How are you feeling?"

Wincing, Luke sat up. "My head hurts," it wasn't bad though.

Anakin smiled at him, "I never meant to get you hurt." Reaching out, he laid a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'd take you home if I could," but with Palpatine after him, he didn't dare endanger anyone Luke cared about.

Luke shook his head, "you didn't know he'd come after you." His father had thought Palpatine would go after him, and had tried to stop him from being hurt.

Anakin shook his head, "I can't take you home." he said quietly, "but I can let your Aunt and Uncle know you're ok."

"How?"

Cocking his head at his son, Anakin shrugged, "I can talk to Obi-wan through the Force, and he can let them know that you are alright."

xxx

_"Obi-wan."_

Vader's voice startled him out of his meditation, as he tried to find Luke. Choosing to ignore his former padawan and once-friend, Obi-wan began again, to search for Luke; he had felt his fear hours ago, but hadn't been close enough to help.

_"Well if you're going to ignore me,"_ Vader said with quiet humour,_ "then I guess I'll have to tell Luke you won't be able to tell Owen and Beru he's alright." _

Obi-wan froze, Vader had Luke? This was not good, "let him go."

_"I can't Obi-wan," _Vader told him, _"Palpatine is after us."_

"Palpatine is after you?" Now that did surprise him, "why would he be after you?"

_"Because I turned from the Darkside when I found Luke, and realised he was my son."_

x

Anakin smiled at Luke, "I realised Palpatine had lied to me all along, and I renounced the darkside."

_"you'll forgive me if I find it hard to believe." _Obi-wan replied, _"particularly after what you have done."_

Anakin sighed and nodded, "I know it's hard to believe, but Luke is alright, I promise, I have done him no harm." he could never harm his son, Luke smiled at him and Anakin took a deep breath. "if you really don't believe me, we're going to Padme's lake house retreat on Naboo."

Obi-wan's shock reverberated though the Force, _"you're telling me where you are?"_

"So that you can come check that Luke is ok for yourself," Anakin closed his eyes; once Obi-wan would have trusted him without any doubts, he had destroyed their friendship with one stupid mistake.

_"And this isn't a trap?"_

Of cause he would think that, "Obi-wan, I promise, this isn't a trap." Anakin shook his head, "in fact, Palpatine is probably going to be more focused on killing me than fighting the rebellion now."

Obi-wan was silent, obviously thinking about it, trying to decide whether he could be trusted. _"Alright, I'm coming." _He said, _"and Luke had better be ok when I get there."_

"He's fine Master," Anakin reassured him. His son had saved him, he was the last reminder he had of Padme, the proof that he had not killed her. "I could never _think _of hurting him."

xx

For the second time that day, Luke's eyes were wide with shock. Naboo was beautiful, it had a serene peacefulness to it. "Mom lived here?"

"She was queen here," Anakin told him, "the people loved her."

Luke looked at his father, "you loved her too."

"With all my heart," Anakin felt tears gather in his eyes, "but in the end, I failed her." Shaking his head, Anakin took a deep breath. "We'll be staying at a lake house that your mother and I stayed when we visited Naboo, we'll wait for Obi-wan there."

"He's coming then?" Luke asked, "he believes you?"

Anakin was pleasantly surprised at the concern Luke had for him, "you've decided to believe me have you?"

Luke shrugged, "I think Palpatine trying to kill you was a dead give away."

Anakin grinned, chuckling he put an arm around Luke's shoulders; his son at the very least, liked him, maybe he didn't trust him completely, but that would come with time.

At least now, he had been given a chance to prove he could be trusted.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**  
_

"What was she like?"

Anakin closed his eyes, it was only natural for Luke to want to know about his mother, but it still hurt to think about her. Swallowing, he mentally shook his head, Luke deserved to know, he had a right to know.

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he told his son, "she was incredibly fierce and brave. And she never backed down from what she believed n," tears prickled in his eyes. "When I first met her, I was a nine year old slave on Tatooine. She didn't treat me like a slave though, she treated me like I was a person. Like I mattered."

"She sounds amasing," Luke smiled at Anakin, "I wish I'd known her."

Anakin nodded, "so do I." Taking a deep breath he shrugged, "after I was feed and I started my training as a Jedi, we didn't see each other for ten years. She had had a couple of assassination attempts, I was assigned to protect her with Obi-wan."

Luke grinned, "let me guess, you both fell in love the second you saw each other?"

"I did, your mother didn't admit it until we were 'going to die' in an execution arena." he briefly explained the circumstances, "after we gave into our feeling, we couldn't ignore it. We married in secret right here on Naboo."

xxx

Obi-wan didn't know what to think as he made his approach on Naboo, he wanted to believe it was possible, wanted to believe that if anyone could turn from the darkside, that Anakin could; but he had seen what Anakin had done with his own eyes.

it was going to take more than just an 'I'm not evil', to regain his trust.

Owen and Beru had been both relieved that Luke was 'apparently' alright, and horrified that Anakin/Vader had him. They had asked him to bring Luke back, but if Palpatine was really after Anakin, and he had been tracked here, it might not be possible for him to go back to Tatooine at all.

So where did that leave them to go?

Of cause, that was assuming 'Anakin' really had 'renounced the darkside'; as far as he knew, it was impossible. Either Anakin had returned, or Luke was in terrible danger; wither way, he was about to find out.

xx

"How could you keep a relationship like that secret?" Luke shook his head, "was everyone blind?"

Anakin chuckled, "no, they just knew that Padme and I were friends, and we never let on that it was anything more than that."

"but..." Luke shook his head, "wasn't it hard, not telling anyone? Friends or family?"

Nodding, Anakin sighed. "it was very hard, especially for you mother. Her mother, you grand mother, wanted her to settle down and marry."

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, "and I always wanted to tell Obi-wan. But, I was afraid that if I did, I would be forcing him to have to inform the Jedi Council." He knew that, back then, Obi-wan would have wanted to take his side; but he also would have been honour bound to tell the Council. "I didn't want to put him in that position."

"He said you were friends," Luke said with a smile.

Anakin nodded, "Obi-wan was the closest thing I had to a father." And he had betrayed him, tried to kill him and destroyed everything he had held dear.

No wonder Obi-wan didn't trust him.

x

"... if you ask him, I only saved him _nine _times." Anakin's voice was rich with humour, "But saveing him when we 'rescued' Palpatine was the tenth."

Luke laughed, "why does he say it's nine then?"

"Because." Walking inside, Obiwan folded his arms, staring at Anakin, "The time on Cato Neimoidia, still, doesn't count."

_I know it's short, but I just wanted to do a nice chapter between Anakin and Luke, and clearly show Obi-wan's feeling concerning Anakin. I feel like I achieved that._


	6. Chapter 5

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**  
_

Anakin stared at Obi-wan and swallowed nervously, standing he took a deep breath. "I don't suppose saying I'm sorry would change anything would it?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "No, it wouldn't." He wished that it could, but simply saying 'sorry' didn't make up for sixteen years of evil, no matter how much he wanted to believe it was possible.

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed. He didn't think about how he was going to prove to Obi-wan that he could be trusted, how could he reach beyond sixteen years of betrayal? "I never wanted any of this to happen," he had only wanted to save Padme.

"it's a little late for that now."

Opening his eyes, Anakin nodded, "I know." Nothing would, except maybe finding some way to fix his mistake; to defeat Palpatine and restore the Republic and the Jedi Order.

Luke rolled his eyes, "he's not evil Obi-wan." His fear of his father was gone, in the space of a day.

"And I wish I could believe it so easily," Obi-wan shook his head, he truly wanted to believe, but he also didn't want to be wrong - if this was a trick, he had to make sure that Luke was kept safe.

Anakin sighed softly, he didn't know how to make Obi-wan trust him, didn't know if he even could. Although, he could at the very least, make Obi-wan less distrustful. As Anakin moved to take off his lightsaber to give it to him, Obi-wan's ignited_

Freezing for a second, Anakin couldn't help it; he laughed, shaking his head he grinned. "What are you doing?"

Obi-wan frowned, "what are _you _doing?"

"Well I _was _going to give you my lightsaber," Anakin said with a shrug, his face sobering, he held his lightsaber out to Obi-wan. "You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

"Do you blame me?" Reaching out, Obi-wan took the offered lightsaber, and deactivated his own.

No, Anakin shook his head. He didn't blame Obi-wan for his mistrust at all, "what would it take to prove to you, that I'm telling the truth?" he asked, "how can I prove to you that I have turned for the darkside?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "I don't know." He didn't want to admit that Anakin's action of giving him his lightsaber, had already begun to rebuild his shattered trust; didn't want to let himself believe, because he didn't want to be betrayed again.

x

Luke looked at his father as he ate and shook his head in confusion, "how does a slave become a Jedi?"

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "you didn't tell him?"

"i was focusing on telling him about Padme," Anakin smiled at Luke, "When I met Padme, she and everyone else on her ship were stranded on Tatooine, until they could get the parts they needed to repair it."

"You helped her?"

Nodding at his son, Anakin continued. "I was a slave to a Toydarian named Watto, the owner of the shop Master Qui-gon, the Jedi who taught Obi-wan, came in with Padme to get the parts." Smiling sadly, Anakin closed his eyes, "Master Qui-gon went out the back to talk with Watto and I stayed in the front to mind the shop."

"So that was when you met Mom?" Luke asked, unable to help interrupting.

"Yes," Anakin chuckled, "the first words I ever said to her were, 'are you an angel?'."

Luke choked, "you didn't." even Obi-wan looked surprised.

"I did," Anakin grinned, "she was shocked too, then she called me a 'funny little boy' when I told her that angels were 'the most beautiful creatures in the universe'." Swallowing at the memories, Anakin blinked back tears, "anyway after i was free to go home, I met up with her and Qui-gon again. There was a sand storm coming, and they're ship was on the outskirts of Mos Espa, I offered them shelter."

"They had no money to buy the parts that they needed, so, I talked Watto into betting on a pod race with a racer that I had built. After I won, Watto got the money from the winnings, minus money for the parts." Anakin shrugged, "I didn't know until I got home, but Qui-gon had made a bet with Watto - if I won the race, I was free."

Cocking his head at Obi-wan, Anakin frowned, "did Padme or Qui-gon ever tell you that was the only time I had _finished_ a race, let alone _won_?"

Obi-wan blinked, shocked, "no, they never mentioned that."

grinning, Anakin chuckled. "Padme was rather worried when she found that out," his eyes closing he took a deep breath and looked at Luke, "I wish you could have known her before she died."

Obi-wan shifted uncomfortably, and looked away from both of them.

Anakin frowned at him, "what do you know?"

Sighing, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "Padme isn't dead Anakin, she survived."


	7. Chapter 6

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER SIX.**  
_

Anakin leaped to his feet, staring at Obi-wan, his heart hammering with both hope and shock. "She's _alive!" _Anakin gaped, aware that Luke was also staring at Obi-wan, equally shocked by the news. "How did she survive? How could she have stayed hidden all this time?" Breathing heavily, Anakin continued to stare at Obi-wan, "Where is she?"

Obi-wan shook his head, raising a hand to stop Anakin's tirade. "Understand Anakin. I told you she was alive because Luke deserved to know, and because I didn't want you to continue grieving for her." He folded his arms, "until I can trust you - Until you _prove_ to me that you _can_ be trusted, I will not tell you where she is."

Luke opened his mouth to protest_

"i understand," Anakin cut in front of Luke before he could voice his complaint. Taking a deep breath, he fought back his own protest. "She really is alive?"

"Yes," Obi-wan nodded, "she's with your daughter." He looked at Luke, "your twin sister."

Completely shocked, Luke shook his head. "Why didn't I know about any of this?" he had always been led to believe that his mother was dead, "why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Your Uncle didn't want you to know," Obi-wan said quietly, "he didn't want to put you in danger. The less you knew, the safer you were."

Luke bit his lip, he didn't know how to feel; happy that his mother was alive? Shocked about the discovery of his sister? Angry about never being told about them before?

"A daughter..." Anakin slowly sunk into his seat again, his eyes wide, expression slightly glazed over from shock. "... I have a daughter..." And Padme was alive. he couldn't wait until he could see her again, until he could meet his daughter_

Neither of which would happen until Obi-wan trusted him.

Luke reached out and hugged him, "we'll see them soon dad." If he could go from all being terrified and almost hating his father to loving him in one day, than Obi-wan shouldn't take too long to see the truth.

Anakin's gaze lifted to his son's, dad, he'd called him 'dad'. A smile grew across his face, "you called me dad."

"I didn't notice." Luke blinked, it had come naturally, he hadn't even noticed; it felt strange, and oddly, right.

x

Anakin had directed him to the bedrooms so that he could sleep, Obi-wan walked to one of the doors, opening it he walked inside.

He froze, standing still he looked around.

There were pictures of Padme and Anakin round the walls, the bed was neatly made - and even though it hadn't been slept in for over a decade, had a welcoming feel. It was Padme and Anakin's room, obviously for when they had managed to have some private time alone.

"I should have told you not to come in this room."

Anakin's voice made him jump, turning around he swallowed. "I didn't know_"

"I know," Anakin smiled, "it was my mistake..." trailing off, he looked around the room. He hadn't been in here, in almost seventeen years, when Luke - and Leia - had been conceived; he knew it was then, because right after that he had been sent out to the Outer Rim with Obi-wan. His breath shaking, Anakin moved into the room, his throat closed up as he stopped in front of a picture of him and Padme - they were on the grassy plain, laughing, he was holding Padme close...

"Is that Mom?"

Smiling at Luke's approach, Anakin nodded, "yes." lifting a picture, that was a close up of Padme from the wall, he passed it to Luke. "this is your mother."

Luke stared at the picture, at the beautiful woman and felt a deep yearning; he wanted to meet her, wanted to know that she loved him. "She's beautiful." he could understand why his father likened her to an angel, she had an elegant gracefulness, the picture had captured an aspect of her kindness.

Looking at Obi-wan he sighed, "can't you take us to her?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes, now he felt like he was the bad guy, Luke had every right to meet his mother - but he didn't want to endanger her, he had to be sure that Anakin was no threat. "I'm sorry Luke," he was too, he didn't want to be the one to stop him from knowing his mother, didn't want to be the one to keep Anakin from making his amends with Padme and meeting Leia - But he had to be sure, he had to know that Anakin was truly free from the darkside.

Until then, he didn't dare reveal Padme and Leia's location.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.**  
_

Padme closed her eyes and sighed, for sixteen years - almost seventeen - she had been living with Leia; if you could call her existence 'living', when Anakin had turned to the darkside, she had been heartbroken, but being forced to give up Luke and having everything she had worked so hard for destroyed, had shattered her.

Only Leia could lift her depression, only she could make her smile - really smile. Her daughter was beautiful, looking so much like her that at times, she had to wonder if Luke took after his father as much as Leia took after her.

But it hurt thinking about Luke, thinking about how she had missed seeing him grow up.

"Mom."

Leia's voice brought her head up, "Leia." She smiled, standing up from the chair that had been sat near the window in her bedroom, she walked forward and hugged her.

"Bail needs to talk to you," Leia said gently, "he wouldn't say what it was about. But he said it concerned both of us."

Sighing, Padme nodded, "I guess I'd better come then." She hadn't been out of her room in almost a week, sometimes the pain of losing everything just got too much, when it did, she retreated to the solitude of her room.

x

"Darth Vader has officially been labeled a traitor."

Her eyes went wide, "what?"

Bail nodded, "according to a friend of mine who was on board the Emperor's Star Destroyer, Palpatine told them that Vader had tuirned on him and betrayed the galaxy and the Empire."

Hope flared within her, could it be possible? "Do you know for sure?"

Bail sighed and took a deep breath, "when I heard, I tried to make contact with Obi-wan on Tatooine." he told her, "Owen told me that Obi-wan had left for Naboo, because 'Vader' had turned from the darkside and taken Luke - apparently to protect him from Palpatine."

Padme froze, "he has Luke?" that was not good, if Anakin hadn't really turned from the darkside, Luke was in danger.

Leia shook her head, "is it true?"

Bail shrugged, "as to that. I don't know," it was too dangerous to try to contact Obi-wan on Naboo; he had secure ways to contact him Tatooine, but if he - or Padme - tried to contact him on Naboo, they could easily be overheard.

Padme shook her head, "I have to go to him." To Luke, she needed to know he was safe; needed to know if Anakin had truly returned.

Leia and bail stared at her in shock, then Leis nodded, "I'm coming too."

xxx

Anakin stood on the garden terrace and groaned, he had no idea how to prove to obi-wan that he had changed, that he could be trusted again. At least Obi-wan had relaxed a little over the last day; but he still looked at him like he was 'dangerous'.

"How do I fix this?" He missed their friendship, the banter and easy camaraderie, He rubbed his temples and shook his head_

Anakin grinned, yes, that would definitely work.

x

"I know how to prove myself to you."

Obi-wan looked up as Anakin walked inside, "really?"

Anakin nodded, "I've lowered my mental shields." Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. "I want you to go into my mind, and see the truth for yourself."

Obi-wan's eyes went wide, of cause, how could he have never thought of it. "You would be willing to let me?"

"I'd do anything to prove you can trust me," Anakin sat on the couch beside his old friend. "Not only because I want to see Padme, but because I want us to be able to be friends again."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan reached out for the Force and gently probed into Anakin's mind; he felt a momentary resistance before Anakin surrendered to him.

He was thinking about when he had found Luke, in Anakin's mind, Obi-wan saw the memory of the moment; he saw Anakin first see Luke and approach him, witnessed Luke's fear of him and felt...

The anger and rage and hate flared for a moment before suddenly disappearing completely to be replaced by love and joy_

Obi-wan blinked, withdrawing for Anakin's mind; he had learned all he needed, however impossible, Anakin had turned back from the darkside. "Anakin," smiling Obi-wan shook his head, "you never cease to amaze."

Luke cleared his throat, "ah, I'm glad that you trust dad now." He said with a quick smile, "but we have company."

xx

Padme landed the ship on the wide, open, grassy plain near the lake house. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Leia. "i don't suppose you'd stay here?"

Leia snorted, "no." She was not missing this, she had wanted to meet her brother all her life, she was not passing up this chance.

Padme nodded, "alright, but if this goes badly, you get back to the ship and take off." No matter what happened, she was going to protect her daughter.

Leia nodded, "ok." She'd do as she was told, but she would never leave without her mother. "let's go see Luke," and her father - if it was really 'Anakin' and not some perverted trick of Vader's.

x

Anakin and obi-wan stood in front of Luke, protecting him from whoever was coming; at all costs, he had to be kept safe. Anakin smiled at him, looking at Obi-wan he cocked his head. "I wouldn't be able to have my lightsaber back would I?" If it did have to come to a fight, he wanted to be able to protect Luke.

Passing the lightsaber back to Anakin, Obi-wan grinned, "try not to lose it."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "that hasn't happened in..." he trailed off, his eyes widening in shock; Padme walked towards them, a sixteen year old girl walking beside, and slightly behind her.

Luke frowned, "what's..." stepping out from behind his father and Obi-wan he gaped, "... going on ..." it was his mother, she was here!

obi-wan took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Padme, it's good to see you."

Smiling tightly, Padme nodded, "it's been far to long." her gaze went to Anakin, she looked at Luke her breath shaking, then she looked back at Obi-wan. "What is going on? Bail heard that Anakin has 'betrayed' Palpatine, he tried to contact you of Tatooine and ended up talking to Owen and Beru who said you were here."

"It is true, Padme." Obi-wan smiled, "Anakin has turned from the darkside."

Luke suddenly spoke up, his face crumpled with hurt and anger, looking at his mother in shock. "You knew where I was?" his eyes searched her's, at her nod, he shook his head, "you knew where I was..." He was sobbing slightly now, "... and you never came..."

"Luke," Padme smiled at him gently, "let me explain_"

"No!" Staggering back, Luke shook his head. "You knew where I was my entire life, and couldn't even let me know you were alive!" His mother had abandoned him, she had been with his sister, but had left him.

Padme looked at Luke pleadingly, reaching out she swallowed, "Luke..."

He jerked away from her, his shoulders heaving, "no." He couldn't handle this, even as he felt his father reaching for him he backed away. it wa too much, shaking his head once more, Luke turned and ran back towards the lake house, his chest heaving with sobs.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT.**  
_

"He hates me," Padme closed her eyes, Luke's reaction had crushed her; though she wasn't sure what she had expected, but that hadn't been what she had hoped for.

"He's shocked," Anakin whispered, "and hurt. but he doesn't hate you," he stared at Padme, looking at her for the first time in sixteen years.

Leia hugged her mother, "he'll come round." Luke was just hurt, he didn't understand. "Once he knows everything, he'll come round, you'll see."

Obi-wan took a deep breath, 'then we had better go and try to help him to understand this," he had intended to tell Luke after Anakin had proven his trust, when they were on the way to Padme and Leia; he had not planned for Padme showing up however, and now, now he had no idea how to explain it all to him.

x

Luke wrapped his arms around himself, his hands clenched into fists. Looking up he sighed, his father stood with Obi-wan, behind them were his mother and his sister. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Obi-wan. "You knew too?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes, and nodded silently.

"And Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?" Luke's voice shook, his shoulders shaking.

Obi-wan nodded again, "yes."

"Luke," Padme stepped forward, "I know you're upset, but you need to let me explain."

Explain? Luke stared at her, he had been so excited when he had learned she was alive, now he was just hurt. "Explain what exactly?" he stood and folded his arms, "everyone else knew, except Dad, you all knew and kept it from me like I was some dirty secret that you were too ashamed to accept_"

"It wasn't like that!" Padme's eyes were wide, "I - we - were trying to keep you safe."

Luke frowned and shook his head, "that doesn't make any sense. You stayed with Leia for her whole life," taking a deep breath, Luke shook his head. 'Whether you meant it or not, you chose her over me. You _abandoned_ me."

tears filled Padme's eyes, "we had to separate you to keep you safe from Palpatine. if he had found you_"

"I'd have been killed or made to turn to the darkside," Luke glanced at Anakin, "Dad already explained that." His father had been honest, even though he had done terrible things, he hadn't lied to him about anything.

Leia walked from Padme's side, "Mom gave up everything so that you could live in peace." She shook her head, "she's been so depressed that she hasn't been outside in sixteen years." Looking at her - their - mother, Leia shrugged, "this is the first time she's been out of the house, And it was for you, to make sure you were safe."

Luke shrugged, "obviously 'Mom' had some way to contact Obi-wan. So why couldn't she use it to talk to me?" Luke swallowed and sniffed back tears, "why was I the one who was kept in the dark, huh?" he looked at Leia, "you knew about everything, if it was so dangerous, why did you get to know, why did you get to stay with Mom and I didn't?"

Anakin closed his eyes, "Luke."

"What," Luke glared at him, "you're seriously taking their side in this?"

"No," walking to his son, Anakin gently hugged him, "but if you ant to understand, you have to let them explain." he sighed softly and rubbed Luke's back, "if you can forgive me for everything I did as 'Darth Vader', surely you can at least listen to your Mother for five minutes?"

x

"when you and Leia were born, we knew that you had to be kept safe." Padme looked at Luke, "I wanted to keep you both, together, but you would have been too easily sensed by Palpatine. If he had found you, than any hope of defeating him would have been lost."

"Master Yoda made the final decision, at first he wanted to raise you with him." Padme shook her head, "i wanted you to be raised, if not by me, than by family. Naboo was too obvious, so, Obi-wan took you to Owen and Beru."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "it was Owen who decided that you shouldn't be told anything, at least, until he thought you were old enough to understand." Shrugging he sighed, "I always wanted to tell you, but Owen forbade it."

Luke bit his lip, "I'm sorry." Looking at his mother he shook his head, "but I can't help feeling like you abandoned me. I understand your reasons, but you still spent the last sixteen years with Leia and left me thinking you were dead." Looking down at his hands, Luke closed his eyes, "I just..." taking a deep breath, he swallowed, "it's going to take time before I can forgive you."

Anakin's eyes widened, "well we can't spend that time here." he looked at Padme, "were you followed?"

"No," Padme shook her head, "at least I don't think we were, why?"

Anakin scowled, "because Palpatine is here." He shook his head, "and i destroyed the tracker he had on my ship; after he had followed him to Galtea, he had searched the ship, he had been shielding his and Luke's presence, so the only way Palpatine could have found them was if he had been tracking the ship.

Leia gasped, "Mom, the man outside the space port..." she stared in horror, "he asked if he knew you, and when we were getting our ship ready to go, he kept looking at us."

Padme felt her eyes grow wide, looking at Obi-wan she felt her heart racing, "could he have known I was alive the entire time?"

"Possibly," Obi-wan sighed, "it doesn't matter now." Now they had to leave.

Anakin cleared his throat, "well, Luke and i will have to go with you Padme, since i had a slight, accident with mine."

"You crashed the ship," Obi-wan looked mildly amused.  
Shaking his head, he followed Anakin as he started for the ship with Padme. "I'll go with you too," that way they wouldn't be trying to coordinate two ships.

Anakin ran onto the ship, "you need to contact Senator Organa." He told Padme, "if Palpatine knows about you, he could know that Bail was 'harbouring' you." He would be labeled a traitor and killed.

Luke and Leia ran on board with Obi-wan, "where are we going?" Luke asked, looking at his father, expecting him to have the answer.

"Right now," Anakin shrugged, "anywhere but here."


	10. Chapter 9

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER NINE.**  
_

"You can't ignore them forever," Anakin smiled at Luke. Sitting up in the cockpit, they had managed to escape Palpatine again; now they were on their way to an old republic outpost from the clone wars, it was far out in the outer rim - abandoned because Palpatine had deemed it to be too far out of the way to be effective, which was perfect for them.

"Yes I can."

Anakin sighed softly, "you're not a child Luke." Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Anakin shook his head. "You have a right to be upset and angry, but you can't allow that anger to control you." he would not let his son make his mistakes, "we cannot survive, or defeat Palpatine if we're too busy fighting each other."

Luke looked at his father and shook his head, "they lied to me. My whole life," he still couldn't believe it, "she raised Leia and left me without even a 'I'm actually alive, but I can't come to see you'. Something to say that she actually cared," Luke's shoulders drooped. "I could have accepted that, but they didn't tell me anything, I went sixteen years believing she was dead."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I know that. But there's more to this," glancing at Padme he raised an eyebrow at Luke, "she gave up everything, lost everything she held dear - that would have very nearly destroyed her."

"She still abandoned me," Luke could see it no other way, even if it was to keep him safe, his mother had still stayed with Leia all this time. She had known where he was and had never made an attempt to see or even talk to him.

"She came here for you Luke," Anakin forced his son to look at his mother, "she may have 'abandoned' you. But the moment she heard you might have been in danger, she came running." Gently ruffling Luke's hair he stood, "just think about it."

"How can I forgive her though?" Luke asked, "how can I trust her, or any of them, after this?"

Cocking his head, Anakin frowned, "maybe... maybe you don't start with forgiveness or trust, maybe you start with a truce."

x

Padme looked up as Anakin sat down beside Obi-wan, "how is he?"

"Angry, confused, betrayed." Anakin shrugged, "take your pick." He did understand why Padme he done what she did, but Luke didn't, he felt abandoned and he had every right.

Leia shook her head, "why can't he understand, what Mom did was to keep him safe?"

"Because he was never told about any of this," Anakin smiled at her, "he spent his entire life under the belief that both his parents were dead - because he was never told I was Vader either." Shrugging Anakin looked back to where Luke was sitting, alone, in the cockpit. "Then in less than two days, his father is - or was - a monster, his mother is alive and has been living with a sister he never knew about, and everything he had ever been told is a lie."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "as if we didn't have enough problems."

"I'm trying to help him to understand," Anakin sighed softly, "but..." Chuckling he shrugged, "... He's very stubborn." raising his eyebrows at Padme he grinned, "I wonder who he gets that from?"

Padme's lips twitched, closing her eyes she sniffed. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"Yes," his answer was so instantaneous, and had Padme's head snapping up, her gaze meeting his; eyes shining with hope. "he has spent the last day since he found out you were alive, retreating off to our bedroom to stare longingly at all the pictures of you.' Anakin told her, "he went from begging and pleading with Obi-wan to downright ordering him to taking us to you."

Reaching out tentatively, because he knew that Padme still didn't trust him, he took her hand. "he love's you Padme. It'd be easier if he hated you." His eyes closed, "hate is a lot easier to deal with than love. Especially, disappointed love."

x

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head, he didn't understand, couldn't understand why he hadn't at the every least, been told that his mother was alive and that he had a sister.

It wasn't fair, and everyone was acting like he was the one who was being unreasonable; everyone but his father anyway. Biting his lip, Luke sniffed, it wasn't fair; Leia had spent a lifetime with their mother, she knew her, to him she was a stranger.

Glancing back at the small group, he sighed; he had wanted to meet her so badly, had pictured the moment in his mind a thousand times - the reality had been a bitter disappointment.

Shivering, Luke hugged himself, he was cold.

x

Anakin raised his eyebrows as Luke approached, his son sat down beside him and tried to pull his cloak over him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Luke shrugged, "I'm cold."

The way he said it, those two words, inflected with the barest hint of a whine, had Anakin chuckling. Sighing he lifted the cloak and rolled his eyes, "get under."

His shivering stopped as the cloak draped over him, Luke grinned, snuggling close to his father, "I love you Dad."

Luke had no way of knowing how much those four words warmed Anakin's heart, or how they broke Padme's, he simply leaned his head against his father's chest and let himself gently drift into a peaceful doze.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER TEN.**  
_

Padme stood quietly, trying to avoid waking anyone as she walked to the cockpit. Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, his eyes closed, breathing slow and steady, stopping, Padme started to back away_

"I'm not sleeping," Anakin's eyes opened and he smiled at her, "sit with me." They needed to talk, needed to get passed everything that had happened; for their children's sake. She was still beautiful, but there was a sadness within her now that ran deep into her soul.

Padme frowned, then sighed and slowly sat in the copilot's seat. "I don't know if I can trust you."

Anakin nodded, "I know." it hurt to know just how much he had hurt her, "does it help if I said that I never wanted any of this to happen?"

"I just..." closing her eyes, Padme shook her head, "you can't just expect us to pick up where we left off like nothing happened, it doesn't work like that_"

"I _know _Padme," Anakin shook his head, "i'm not saying that I haven't missed you or that I don't still love you, because I do." Looking at her, Anakin took a deep breath, 'I just want us to start over. To try and regain something we both lost," reaching out he took her hand, "I have missed you Padme."

Pulling her hand out of Anakin's grasp, she shook her head, "please don't look at me like that." It made her feel bad that she couldn't reciprocate his feelings, part of her did, part of her had been leaping and shrieking with joy since she had found out that Anakin had returned; but she couldn't help being cautious.

Anakin blanched and shook his head, "no, we need to talk about this." He reached out and took her hand again, "we need to talk about us."

Holding tight as she tried to pull away again, Anakin looked into her eyes, "I've made a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong calls. After all these years, there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you."

Padme looked away from him, reaching towards her face, Anakin gently cupped her cheek. "Hey, look at me." He smiled gently, "I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me."

A tear rolled down Padme's cheek, "I love what you are, what you do, how you try." Anakin's voice shook, "I've seen your kindness and your strength. you gave up everything you were, just to keep our children safe. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are." He smiled at her, "You're a hell of a woman." he stared into her face as she looked at him, her breath shaking. "You're the one, Padme. And it doesn't matter what happens between us, I will _always_ love you."

Padme choked back a sob, he had awoken feelings she'd thought were gone. "Anakin, I..." She stopped and shook her head, no, she couldn't do it, she couldn't promise what she couldn't give; it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Anakin shook his head and smiled gently, "its ok."

Padme's eyes closed and her breath shook with anticipation as he leaned forward_ his lips pressed gently against her cheek and she felt a surge of disappointment.

"i can wait,' Anakin smiled at her, "I'd wait for you forever."

_Ok, I know it's seriously short but I just wanted to do a Padme/Anakin reconciliation moment. next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
_

_Let me know if it was 'awww' enough for you.  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**  
_

"So, where are we this time?"

Grinning at Luke, Anakin shrugged, "Ruac." Chuckling Anakin shook his head, "you really are getting around the galaxy. Tatooine, Galtea, naboo and now Ruac... If you keep it up, you'll have visited every planet in the galaxy before the years out."

Luke laughed, "only if you take me, otherwise I'd never have left Tatooine." His expression sobered, "I can't believe they never told me."

"Sometimes, we do things that seem like a good idea at the time," Anakin told him, "and we only learn how bad our decision was later when it's too late to take it back."

Luke shook his head, "I hate feeling like this." he'd wanted so badly to meet his mother, to have it be exactly like he'd imagined. "But I can't help it," he sighed and closed his eyes, "I used to lay awake at night and cry myself to sleep, because i wanted to know my mother so badly, I wanted to know if she would have loved me, if she would have been proud of me..." Choking on a sobbing breath, Luke leaned against his father, "she knew where I was, and I didn't even get to know she was alive!"

"That wasn't what I wanted," Padme stepped off the ship, "it wasn't my choice." Owen had chosen to lie to him, she had just tried to keep him safe. " I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I'm your Mother, Luke."

Luke stared at her, the he shook his head. "No you're not, and I'm not sure you ever will be!" the moment he said it, he wished he could take it back, but everything he had been feeling since he found out the 'truth' came surging to the surface. "You haven't ever been there for me, you haven't cared for me or had anything to do with my life."

"Luke, that's enough." Obi-wan stared at him in shock, Luke had always been laid back, to see him like this was, shocking.

Luke rounded on him, "don't you even try to talk to me right now, You're no better, you knew where she was all along!' he glared at him, "how many times did I come to you almost in tears because i just wanted _someone _to tell me something, and all I ever got from you was a _name_!"

"Stop it, just shut up!" Leia ran from the ship to stand beside her now crying Mother, "can't you see you're upsetting her?"

"I'm upsetting her!" Staring at his sister, Luke threw up his hands in disgust, "what about me?" his shoulders heaved as he tried to ease the agony raging within him, "she _abandoned _me, and couldn't even be bother letting me know she was alive, while she spent sixteen years with you!"

Anakin hooked an arm around Luke's shoulders, "come with me."

"Why!" Luke snapped, "I'm not saying anything that isn't true!"

"That may be so," Anakin told him gently, "but we're still going to take a walk before you say something you'll really regret."

x

"Why can't they understand?"

Anakin held Luke against him and shook his head, "I'm sure they're asking the same thing about you right now.'

Luke shook his head, "how am I supposed to understand when nothing they've said makes sense? She said it was to protect me, but then stayed with Leia?" Luke sniffed, "either it was so dangerous that I had to be separated, or it was safe enough for 'Mom' to stay and live with Leia on Alderaan, who was in the public eye every day."

Pushing his son back, Anakin took a deep breath, "there are three sides to every story Luke." He stared into Luke's eyes and shrugged, "your side, their side... And the truth, which is usually somewhere in between." Pulling his son close, Anakin rested his head on top of Luke's, "you'll understand one day." Anakin only hoped that in time, Luke would be able to forgive.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE.**  
_

"Are you ok Mom?"

Blinking back tears, Padme nodded silently as she watched as Anakin held Luke close, a feeling of tenderness welled up inside her - yes she was hurt that Luke couldn't be that way with her - but she was glad he had someone he was able to trust.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Leia watched her father and brother too, smiling slightly at the pair; she was finally starting to believe that her father really wasn't evil anymore, after all, Darth Vader would _never _have comforted anyone the way he was comforting Luke.

Obi-wan sighed, watching as Anakin held Luke against him as the boy cried. "Fixing things with Luke, won't be easy." He was angry at all of them, everyone bar Anakin anyway, who was trying so hard to keep the peace between them; if it hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny.

"I was trying to keep him safe," Padme shook her head, "I never thought about how he would feel about it." When she had come to see that he was safe, she had let herself believe that he would love her and they would be a happy family like they had been together all his life. "I just... I didn't realise just how much i hurt him."

x

Luke sniffed and stepped out of his father's embrace, "I was so happy when i found out she was alive." he glanced at her and sighed, "now..." Closing his eyes, Luke took a deep, shaking breath, "I don't hate her, but I can't trust her."

Anakin nodded, "I understand Luke." he really did, "but I want you to try to work with her, ok?" He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "I told you last night. If we're going to try to find a way to defeat Palpatine, we need to be able to work together, we can't be fighting each other all the time."

Luke bit his lip, "I didn't mean to say all that." it had just come out, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know," ruffling Luke's hair, Anakin smiled at him. "Now, I'm going to go over there and try to help them understand how you feel." Looking into his son's eyes, he smiled gently. "Are you ok on your own for a little bit?"

Closing his yes, Luke nodded, sighing softly as his father walked away.

x

"Is he ok?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "he's upset." He said sighing as he glanced back at Luke, "but, he's calming down." Looking at Padme he shook his head, "he's just having trouble understanding."

"But Mom's explained_"

Cutting Leia off, Anakin sighed, " 'For your safety', doesn't really make sense to Luke, because your mother stayed with you." he shrugged, "he's confused and hurt."

Leia frowned, "he needs to understand."

"Then maybe you can explain it to him," Anakin suggested, "you seem to understand it, and he doesn't really seem to be that angry at you." Maybe she could help him to understand, maybe through his sister, Luke could find a way to forgive his mother.

Leia cocked her head, "do you really think I could help him?"

"You won't know if you don't try."

As Leia shrugged and walked towards Luke, Anakin frowned, 'where's Obi-wan?"

"He went to take a look around the immediate area to make sure its 'safe'." Padme swallowed, looking at Anakin she felt her heart swell with love, she hadn't been sure if she could let herself love him again; somehow it had happened though, everything she had felt had returned, she had no more fear ot doubt, it had been erased and replaced with love.

Anakin froze as Padme laid a hand on his shoulder, the way she looked at him, "Padme?" He didn't want to read too much into this, didn't want to react and drive her away_

She kissed him, a gentle, tentative kiss. Pulling her close, Anakin groaned and kissed her back, his heart exploding with joy.

x

Leia slowed as she approached, frowning as Luke's gaze drifted to something behind her, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open in shock. turning around, Leia gasped, "Mom..." Her parents were kissing! Part of her wanted to jump for joy, grinning she nodded, taking a deep breath she walked to her brother. "At least someone's been forgiven around here."

Luke sighed and shook his head, "if you're just going to yell at me for what I said, then go away."

"I'm not," Leia took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Both Mom and me are," she bit her lip, "we never meant to hurt you."

Luke closed his eyes, "you can hurt people without meaning to."

"I know," Leia reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, and hesitated before letting it drop. "Mom hated leaving you, she thought about you everyday." There were some mornings, she had been too upset to get out of bed.

"She left me," Luke shook his head, "she knew where I was and she just left me to believe she was dead."

Leia cocked her head, "she didn't make that choice, Uncle Owen did."

Biting his lip, Luke took a deep breath, "could you..." Looking down, he sighed. "Could you tell her I'm sorry? I really didn't mean to hurt her."

Smiling Leia placed her hand on Luke's shoulder, 'when you're ready, you can tell her yourself.'


	14. Chapter 13

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER THIRTEEN._**

_"You have to help," _Breha Organa sobbed, _"Bail was arrested for being part of the Rebel Alliance!"_

Anakin felt his blood turn to ice, Padme stared at the hologram of Breha in horror. "When?"

Breha's voice shook as she shook her head, _"Just after you warned us. I managed to get out, but Bail was caught." _Breha let out a terrified sob, _"he's going to be tortured and executed!"_

"No, he's not." Anakin shook his head, "we'll help him."

_"Thank you." _Breha sniffed, _"I overheard the stormtroopers saying that he was going to be tortured on Alderaan, and then taken to Coruscant before he is executed."_

Her hologram flickered and disappeared.

Luke frowned, "is that a good idea? we'd be going right to Palpatine, if the rescue goes badly Palpatine would end up with all of us_"

"No, he won't." Anakin said again, "you, Leia and your mother will be staying here. Obi-wan and I will go to rescue Bail."

"No!" Luke shook his head, "I have to be a part of this fight."

Anakin placed his hands on Luke's shoulders, "this fight is just beginning. And we will all have a part to play," he stared into his son's eyes, "but right now, I need you to stay here, where you're safe. If anything happened to you or Leia or your Mother, I don't know what I would do." After sixteen years using the darkside, focusing only on anger and hate, it was harder to resist the urge to give into his anger.

Luke understood, he shook his head. "You're good now."

Anakin nodded, "and I have you to thank for that. But I don't know if I could resist the darkside if anything happened to any of you," he knew he could get himself and Obi-wan out if the rescue went wrong, but if they were all there, he couldn't guarantee their safety.

Luke looked at the ground, "I want to help."

"And you can," Anakin promised, "just not right now." Resting his forehead against Luke's Anakin hugged him gently, "there will be other times to fight. But now, I need you to sty put and wait until Obi-wan and I return."

At his son's nod, Anakin pulled away, "will you please try to be nice to your mother while I'm gone?" the last thing he wanted was to come back to a 'warzone'.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded when Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Obi-wan stood at the top of the ships ramp, "we need to go."

Yes, they did. Smiling at Luke, Anakin ran onto the ship.

xxx

"Did you make the trace?"

The technician nodded, "yes your Highness. The trace was completed, we also managed to intercept the transmission. Lord Vade_ I mean, Anakin Skywalker, is coming to rescue Senator Organa with Obi-wan Kenobi."

Palpatine frowned, Anakin was coming here, with Obi-wan, to Alderaan, to rescue Bail Organa - which left Padme Amidala alone with her children. "Where did you trace them to?"

"Ruac."

"Do we have anyone near there?" Please say yes, let this be easy.

"We do your Highness."

Palpatine smiled, "send a battalion to the planet. Kill Padme Amidala and bring the children to me, I want them alive!"

xxx

"So, do we have a plan?"

Anakin swallowed and shook his head, "we'll have to make it up as we go." They had made the jump into hyperspace an hour ago, "I just hope we aren't too late."

Obi-wan nodded, "if we can, it would be easier to rescue him while Bail is on Alderaan."

"I agree," Anakin grinned, "it'll be just like old times." Chuckling, he raised his eyebrows at Obi-wan, "although, you might want to see if you can manage to not need me to save you this time."

"Very funny Anakin," Obi-wan smiled at the memories, "and I didn't always need to be rescued."

"I still had to save you ten times_"

"_Nine _times," Obi-wan folded his arms, but unable to hide his grin. "I keep telling you, Cato Neimoidia doesn't count!"

Laughing, Anakin shook his head. "If you insist."

"I do!" Obi-wan sighed, "it's going to take us a while to get there."

Anakin nodded, "like I said. I hope we're not too late."

xxx

Luke closed his eyes and sighed, 'be nice to your mother'?, he didn't intentionally pick a fight, he just got so frustrated and irritated that she couldn't seem to understand; yes, maybe she hadn't meant to hurt him, maybe it had been for his own good - but it hadn't been what he had wanted.

"Luke," Leia smiled at him, "you can't stay mad at her forever." She looked down, "I know that she hurt you, but she didn't mean to. She wants to make it up to you, but she can't if you don't give her a chance." His sister, his twin, looked up at him. "She wasn't there for you growing up, and don't want to try to imagine what that would have been like, how much it must hurt to know she was with me." Leia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "but she's here now, you can know her now Luke."

"I don't know if I can trust her," Luke swallowed, "I want to, but, I just don't know if I can."

Leia nodded, "i know. Just..." She sighed, "... don't let the past, stop you both from having a future together."


	15. Chapter 14

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN._**

Luke sat with his back up against the wall, out side the out post building; his mother and Leia were inside. Crossing his arms over his chest, Luke sighed; He didn't want it to be this way, but as far as he was concerned, he had every right to be upset.

His father seemed to understand the situation, from both sides. Frowning, Luke cocked his head as he remembered what his father had said when his mother had first arrived._ "if you can forgive me for everything I did as 'Darth Vader', surely you can at least listen to your Mother for five minutes?" _He had forgiven his father everything he had done as Darth Vader... but couldn't even try to find a way to - at the very least - get along with his mother?

As Darth Vader, his father had murdered and tortured hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people; yet he had forgiven him in an instant, how could he forgive one parents and not even try with the other? But could he do it? Could he trust her, forgive her? It seemed impossible, no matter how much he wanted to.

His father's words cam again, as though, even now his father was trying to help him. _"maybe you don't start with forgiveness or trust, maybe you start with a truce."_

_x  
_

Padme looked up as Luke entered, he glanced at her and managed a small, tense smile as he sat in a chair opposite her and Leia. "I'm sorry, for what I said earlier."

Padme smiled at him, "it's not your fault Luke." Closing her eyes, she sighed and shook her head. "I never meant to hurt you," opening her eyes, Padme stared into her son's. "I need you to believe that much at least."

Luke looked down and bit his lip, "did you ever think about me?"

Staring at Luke, shocked that he could even think that she could have forgotten him, Padme swallowed and felt Leia's hand grasp her's. Smiling at her son, she reached out for his hand. "Yours and Leia's birthday was always the hardest time for me. I always tried to be happy for Leia, but I could never stop thinking about you."

Luke felt his heart clench, but his mother wasn't through, "I never stopped wondering what you were like, if you thought of me as often as I thought of you, or if you looked as much like your father as Leia looks like me." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "you were my first thought everyday when I woke, and my last when I went to sleep." She sniffed and tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, "and when I thought I would never see you again it hurt so much that I would lay in bed and cry."

Luke closed his eyes and sighed, "it doesn't make any sense though. You separated me and Leia to keep us safe, and couldn't see me because it was too dangerous... but you stayed with Leia the whole time, if it was so dangerous why could you stay with her, but not even come to see me once?"

It was a good argument - one she wasn't sure she was going to be able to satisfy - Padme took a deep breath. "i wasn't supposed to stay with either one of you, but when Obi-wan and Yoda first told me that I had to give you both up, I refused, I wouldn't do it."

"So you chose Leia over me?" Luke's tone was accusing, and slightly angry once more.

"No." This was coming out wrong, again. Padme closed her eyes and shook her head, "if I had had it my way, we would have stayed together. But both Obi-wan and Yoda both kept telling me that if you were together Palpatine would be able to find you too easily, that for your own safety, you had to remain separated."

Luke frowned, "why didn't you tell them, no?" His voice shook, "why didn't you fight to keep us?"

"I did!" Tears sprang to her eyes, and Padme fought to push away the pain that came with the memories she had tried to bury for so long.

Leia took Luke's hand with her free one and shook her head, "Mom was scared Luke. She'd just lost everything, just lost Dad to the darkside, and nearly died giving birth to us. At the time Mom thought she was doing what she had to do, to make sure we survived."

Groaning, Luke closed his eyes. "I'm trying to understand all of this," he said quietly, "I really am." His voice shook as he looked at his mother, "but after sixteen years, believing that you were dead, 'for your own safety' just sounds like an excuse."

xxx

"Ok, now that we're in. How do you plan on getting us out?" Obi-wan asked as he and Anakin sneaked through the detention level of the prison.

Anakin grinned back at him, "come on _Master." _his eyes gleamed, "where's your sense of adven_" Breaking off, he froze, turned and shoved Obi-wan up flat against the wall as a group of thirteen stormtroopers walked toward them. Anakin turned to look at Obi-wan, he grinned and held up his hands and mouthed "ten" as the stormtroopers passed them and they remained unnoticed.

Obi-wan laughed silently, shaking his head he grinned back, "still doesn't count." he whispered softly, "besides, that was hardly a lifesaving maneuver Anakin."

Rolling his eyes Anakin sighed as he started walking again, "what would you class as a 'lifesaving maneuver', Obi-wan?"

"I don't know Anakin," Obi-wan smiled and stepped around him, taking the lead. "I'll let you know when it happens."

_I know, I know. I haven't rescued Bail, and Luke and Leia haven't been attacked yet. __But I had to have something for the next chapter...  
_

_And my train of thought went rocketing off a cliff, so I figured this wasn't a terrible place to end the chapter. Let me know what you think. was Luke and Padme's talk realistic? Did I get Anakin and Obi-wan's banter life-like?  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER FIFTEEN._**

"How did they find us?" Leia's voice was shrill, her eyes wide with fear as the four Imperial Shuttles landed.

Standing in the doorway of the old Outpost building, Luke and Padme both stared at the ships - and the Stormtroopers marching off them. Padme's face was white with fear, glancing at her, Luke realised that she had no idea what to do; Leia stood beside him, shaking with terror.

Neither his mother or sister were able to move or think, that left him, he had to be strong; had to protect them and keep them all safe until his father returned, because he would be returning, all he had to do was stay free until his father arrived.

"We have to go, right now!" Luke grabbed his mother's and sister's hands, and ran.

xxx

In the tiny prison cell, Bail Organa closed his eyes and tried to control the violent shaking in his hands. He was going to be tortured and executed; but first, he would be part of a greater plan - Obi-wan and 'Anakin' were walking into a trap, and he was the bait. Escape was not an option, so all he could do was sit and wait - for rescue or for death, one way or another, this would all be over soon.

The door to his cell slid open, revealing_

Bail stood and looked at Obi-wan shaking his head, "you shouldn't have come."

Looking at Bail in confusion, Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "is there something I've missed?"

Anakin appeared in the doorway, "ah... Maybe the twenty or more stormtroopers heading straight for us?" He glanced at Bail, "if you want to live, I suggest you come with us right now."

Looking from Anakin, to Obi-wan, Bail frowned. "Is he really_?"

"Yes," Obi-wan grabbed his arm and pulled his friend out into the narrow corridor, "I don't have time to explain, but he is Anakin, not Vader." As the stormtroopers fired at them, Anakin's lightsaber flashed, deflecting the blaster bolts_

Into the roof between the troopers and them, the ceiling collapsed - briefly pausing the stormtroopers' advance. "Come on," grinning at Obi-wan, Anakin shrugged, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

Obi-wan chuckled, running beside his old friend; still towing Bail behind him, "it would hardly be the first time." He was surprised how easily it all came back, the comfortable camaraderie, the trust and friendship; it had all returned in an instant.

Bail shook his head, "what made you change?" After so long as 'Darth Vader', what could possibly have made Anakin change?

Anakin flashed a grin over his shoulder as he ran quickly back the way he and Obi-wan had come, "I found Luke. Realised that Palpatine had lied to me for the last sixteen years, and instantly loved my son." he smiled at the memory, "it was that love that made me change."

Bail froze, "they're not here with you are they?" He asked, "Luke, Leia and Padme?"

"They're not here, no." Anakin shook his head, "I didn't want to endanger them."

Bail's eyes closed, he had hoped that they would be with Obi-wan and Anakin, that they weren't on Ruac. "Palpatine knew you were coming_"

"Yes," Obi-wan nodded, "I couldn't help noticing his welcome party."

"He's sent a battalion of Stormtroopers to Ruac!" Bail snapped, "he knows Luke and Leia aren't with you!"

Anakin froze, his fear making it impossible for him to breathe - he would never reach Ruac before the stormtroopers, his eyes closed; once again he had left Luke - and Leia and Padme - to keep them safe, and once again his actions had only lead to endanger them. Anger boiled up to the surface, ready to surge outward, to destroy the stormtroopers that were now blocking their way_

"Anakin," Obi-wan gripped his shoulder, "control yourself. Relax," he forced his friend to focus on him, "don't let your fear control you."

Anakin blinked, that was his biggest problem. His fear, his inability to control it. It was what had lead to his turn to the darkside in the first place. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the anger aside; he would not make the same mistake again, he would make it out of her and he would make it back to save his family.

xxx

Luke panted for breath, ducked down low behind the rocky outcrop. "i think we've lost them," he looked his his mother and Leia; Leia's eyes were closed, her face white with fear, Padme was calmer now, but still looked terrified.

This was nowhere near as bad as his father turning to the darkside, or the Republic being destroyed - if this was what his mother was like now, how much worse must her fear have been when he and Leia were born?

_"Mom was scared Luke. She'd just lost everything, just lost Dad to the darkside, and nearly died giving birth to us. At the time Mom thought she was doing what she had to do, to make sure we survived."_

After losing everything, being separated from her children; and now being hunted by Stormtroopers sent by the very man she had been trying to protect him and Leia from, it was no wonder his mother was scared. Luke closed his eyes, he needed to do something to bring them together, to make them strong_

Smiling, he took his mother's hand; he reached out for Leia, smiling at her too. he looked back at his mother, "we're ok. Dad will be back soon, we just have to give him a little more time." Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his mother's hand. "It's ok Mom." With those words, and his mother's tremulous smile, he began to forgive her; maybe he couldn't trust her, maybe he would never fully forgive her - but at long last, he understood.

_So, what did we think? _

_I wanted to have Luke - at least begin to - forgive Padme; not only because writing constant fight scenes is tiring, but also because I want the all - Luke, Leia, Padme and Anakin, to be a family._

_Bail is being rescued! I'm already imagining Palpatine's reaction when he finds out that Anakin and Obi-wan succeed - the way I see it, someone is going to die. _

_I am thinking about having Luke and Leia captured; for two reasons. because i need a reason for Anakin to go to the Rebel Alliance, and because I want Anakin to confront Palpatine - Palpatine won't die however, I still want to have this story go into all the original movies.  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER SIXTEEN._**

Palpatine froze, staring at the stormtrooper commander in shock; for a moment, unable to believe what he had heard. Then his face twisted with fury, "you allowed them to _escape_?"Before the trooper could begin to answer, lightning flashed out toward him.

Watching the commander scream as the lightning enveloped him gave him some satisfaction, but Palpatine's fury was far from sated as he turned away from the dead body. Anakin had been here, had rescued Bail Organa and escaped! He would now be heading for Ruac, and if Anakin's children had not been apprehended before he arrived, then Palpatine would lose the chance; the brats would not be left alone again.

xxx

Luke ran, his mother and sister right beside him. The stormtroopers had found them, were chasing them, pushing them into a frantic panic as the men refused to relent in their pursuit.

When Leia stumbled, Luke and Padme gripped her hands, keeping her on her feet. "We have to keep going," Padme panted as she ran.

Leia shook her head, her breath ragged and desperate. "I... Can't..."

Tightening his grip on her hand, Luke took a deep breath. "It's run, or die." He told her, looking into her fear filled, exhausted face. "Now run!" They reached the top of the small, rock strewn hill_

Right into the second force of stormtroopers that had been laying in wait.

Luke skidded to a stop, his eyes wide; this was not good. In moments they were surrounded, blasters pointed straight at them. It was over, his eyes closing, Luke silently cursed.

"Please," Padme stared at the stormtroopers in desperation, "let us go. You don't have to do thi_"

Leia screamed as one of the stormtroopers struck her mother hard across her face with his blaster, sobbed as she saw her fall, strugglingto reach her as she and Luke were dragged away from her mother's motionless form.

Luke didn't give up that easily.

Closing his eyes he drew on the Force and pushed the men holding him away; glad now that Obi-wan had been able to teach him to do that much at least. He focused on the stormtroopers holding Leia, this time pulling them away from her.

"Run!" He screamed at his sister, realising then that he would not be escaping with her; he couldn't keep them off Leia and himself at the same time - maybe if Uncle Owen had let him learn more, but as it was he would only be able to get Leia a little time to run.

Leia stared at him, her face showing he warring emotions. As he shoved the recovering men away from her, Luke backed away from others trying to get at him. "Just go!" He told her, "get out of here!"

With one last desperate look, Leia turned and ran; that was the last Luke saw of her before he was struck hard from behind, pain flashed in his skull before he crumpled, falling into an endless void of darkness.

xxx

Anakin's eyes were closed his hand shaking with barely controlled terror - if anything happened to them, he didn't want to think what would happen.

"They'll be fine Anakin," Obi-wan clasped Anakin's shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze, "we'll make it." They had to, Obi-wan could feel Anakin's resistance to the darkside fraying; if anything happened to Luke, Leia or Padme - Anakin would turn to the darkside again, and this time, there would be no going back.

Bail stared at Anakin, not sure what he could say that would be in any way helpful in this situation, but needing to say something. "Leia won't give up," the words came, seemingly without thought. "She's a lot like Padme in that aspect," a lot like her father too.

Obi-wan smiled at him, "I have also been teaching Luke to use the Force," he told Anakin, "he will do everything he can to keep Leia and Padme safe."

Anakin took a deep breath, they didn't have to tell him what Padme was like. Breathing deeply to calm himself, Anakin squared his shoulders. He would make it to Ruac to save his family, he would not fail.

"The only truly safe place for us," Anakin said glancing at Bail, "would be with the Rebellion."

Bail shook his head, "they'd probably kill you on sight." He knew Anakin wasn't Vader, had had the time to see it, to believe it; but trying to convince the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, would be next to impossible.

Anakin nodded, "i know. But I have to know that Luke and Leia and Padme are safe," it was his job to keep them safe, something that he had failed to do for the last sixteen years.

Obi-wan frowned, "that still leaves you being at the hands of people who would very much like to kill you." He didn't want to see Anakin hurt - didn't want to see him _killed_. "We have to think about this."

Shaking his head, Anakin took a deep breath. "If Padme, Leia, you and Bail all vouch for me... I'll probably only be imprisoned for the rest of my life." He had to make sure that his family remained safe, that Palpatine could never get to them - could never rip them apart again. "After we've got Padme, Luke and Leia, we'll go to the Rebellion."

xxx

Leia watched as the stormtroopers dragged Luke away, her heart pounded with fear. Swallowing, she watched and waited - waited until the troopers had moved out of sight, waited until she was sure that they were gone.

Running back down to her mother, Leia fell to her knees. "Mom," shaking Padme's shoulder, she blinked back tears. "Mom, please wake up." She knew she wasn't dead, just unconscious. "Mom..." She shook her mother's shoulder again, "we have to go."

Padme groaned, her eyes fluttered open. "Leia..." She smiled, "we got away?"

Shaking her head, Leia sniffed. "They took Luke," she said quietly, "I couldn't stop them."

Padme felt horror fill her, she had failed, she hadn't protected him. Wincing, she sat up, "we have to save him." Yes, but how? How could two people hope to succeed against so many?

Leia helped her mother to her feet, "if we can disable their ships somehow, they won't be able to leave." She smiled tightly, "Luke's right about one thing. Dad will be here soon," she wasn't sure when he had become 'Dad', hadn't noticed the change; but somehow, she had accepted him as her father. "He'll come, all we have to do is make sure they don't leave before he arrives."


	18. Chapter 17

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN._**

Luke groaned, his head pounded with a steady throbbing pain; white hot agony flashed through his skull as he tried to sit up, the tiny holding cell swayed and spun around him as he opened his eyes.

_Mom..._

Luke closed his eyes and groaned again, he hadn't been able to save her, hadn't been able to do anything. And Leia, had she been caught too? Or had he succeeded in aiding her escape?

He had to escape. He could not allow himself to be taken to the Emperor, he had to find a way to free himself; his legs buckled instantly as he pushed himself to his feet,

"You shouldn't move."

He hadn't heard the cell door slide open, however, when the hands gripped his shoulders, Luke struggled - if he could get out the door, he could escape!

"No you don't!" The hands gripping his shoulders pushed him down against the floor, "you're only going to hurt yourself."

"Let... me go!" Luke kept struggling, fighting desperately; if he could just get to the door! His head gave a nasty throb as he was hauled to his feet, his vision swam and he staggered, reeling back as he was shoved down on the bed.

"Listen to me!" The 'Stormtrooper' removed 'his' helmet, green eyes gleamed as she leaned close to Luke, whispering softly. "I'm a spy for the Rebellion, I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to stop trying to escape."

Luke frowned, "how do I know_?"

"Senator Bail Organ contacted the Leaders of the Rebellion when he was rescued, I've been undercover here for a few years now." she smiled gently, "I made sure I was in a position to help you."

"My Dad?"

"He's on his way," his rescuer shrugged, "I have a buddy of mine searching for your Sister. We're hoping to have both of you when your father arrives." Luke flinched as she cuffed him to the bed, "I need to keep up appearances, just lie still ok, when it's time I'll come get you."

As she stood, Luke licked his lips, "who are you?"

She smiled at him, bundling her platinum blonde hair up as she pulled the helmet back on. "I'm Kinna," she told him, walking to the door. "Kinna Rolfe."

xxx

Leia and Padme crept toward the two Imperial ships, they had to disable them; they couldn't rescue Luke alone, but if they could stop the ships from leaving until Anakin returned, then they would be able to rescue him.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Padme glanced at Leia and smiled, "of cause it will work." their plan was simple, but it would definately work. "Ok, this should be close enough." They were only about twenty meters away, crouching behind a cluster of rocks.

"Alright, when the grenades explode, run." Padme told Leia, "we won't have long before they realise where they were thrown from."

Leia nodded, "I know Mom." She took a deep breath, they had to stop the ships from leaving; if Luke was taken to Palpatine, he would be forced to become a Sith like her father had been.

Padme took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "you target the ship on the right, aim for the engines."

xx

The explosion rocked the ship, Kinna staggered, leaning against the wall for support.

"Commander Rolfe, the explosion took out our engines!"

Commander Rolfe. No one knew who 'she' really was, her voice was scrambled to make her sound like a man. Closing her eyes, Kinna took a deep breath; appearantly Leia was very bold. "Get outside and find her!" She had to keep up her cover, at least now Anakin would arrive before they could leave. "I need to speak with our 'guest'."

Striding to Luke's cell, she stopped in front of the two stormtroopers guarding him, "I need to speak with him privately. Leave us alone for a few minutes."

"Yes Sir!"

She waited until the stormtroopers left, opening the cell, Kinna closed the door and pulled off her helmet. "Your Sister just insured that the ships won't be leaving the planet."

Luke blinked at her, "what did she do?"

"She blew up the engines," Kinna smiled, "I can't wait to meet her." Walking to the bed, she knelt beside Luke, "you won't have long to wait. And once we've escaped, we'll be going to the Rebel base."

Luke stared at her in horror, "Dad's going to the Rebellion?!" He couldn't, he'd be killed!

"it's ok," Kinna smiled reasurringly, "the Leaders of the Rebellion have agreed to allow him to stay." She stood and headed to the door, "he'll have to be imprisoned until they come to a final decision, but with Breha, Senator Organa, Obi-wan and Leia vouching for him, it should be ok."

_Ok, what do we think of Kinna? _


	19. Chapter 18

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN._**

They were nearly there. Anakin closed his eyes, his hands clenched into tight fists as he took deep, calming breaths. they would be fine, Luke, Leia and Padme; he would save them.

"They'll be fine, Anakin." Obi-wan smiled at him, "Luke won't let any harm come to Leia or Padme."

That was what he was worried about, "he got himself caught protecting them." They'd just had a report from Kinna Rolfe, she'd told them that Luke had been knocked out when he had been captured.

"Kinna will get him out," Bail reassured Anakin, "they can't leave with the engines damaged, we'll be there in a matter of minutes."

Anakin took another deep breath, "I thought I was keeping them safe." He should have listened to Luke, should have let them all come-

"Don't," Obi-wan shook his head, "it's not your fault."

It wasn't his fault. How long had it been since someone had said those words to him? how long had it been since he had had anyone who had believed in him? Anakin swallowed, pushing the rising anger back.

He would not fail his family again, "we will rescue them."

And then he would be imprisoned...

xxx

"Commander, a Naboo ship has come out of hyperspace!"

Kinna smiled behind her helmet, Obi-wan and Anakin had arrived. She looked at the trooper, "get to the canons and shoot it down." She knew that order was impossible, the canons had been destroyed with the engines.

"Sir, we can't... the canons have been destroyed."

"Then get the men outside and fire at the ship!" not waiting for a reply, she strode towards Luke's cell. "There's an enemy ship approaching," she told the guards, "get outside and help shoot it down."

"Yes, Sir!"

Walking into the cell, she closed the door, pulling off her helmet. "It's time," uncuffing Luke, she helped him to his feet.

"How do you plan on getting me out of here?"

Looking at Luke, kinna grinned, pulling a stormtrooper uniform out from under the bed. "I told you, I had a plan."

Grinning, Luke laughed, "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Hurry up and get that on," Kinna told him, "we don't have much time."

xx

Leia and Padme backed away from the stormtrooper, "stay away from us."

"It's ok," the trooper pulled on his helmet, shaking out his shandy blonde hair. "My name is Janus Rolfe, my sister and me are spies for the Rebellion."

Leia frowned, "you're from the Rebellion?" It was a suspicious coincidence, "why should we believe you?"

"Because, Kinna just contacted me." Janus smiled, "she's getting Luke out, and Anakin Skywalker's just arrived."

As he spoke, Padme saw her ship flying towards them. "Anakin..." he'd made it, she smiled at Leia, "we're saved!"

x

Luke staggered as Kinna led him towards the ship's engines - while the stormtroopers were focusing on the front, they were sneaking out the back. "You're a genius," it was a great plan.

Looking back at him, Kinna laughed. "Glad you didn't try to escape now?"

"Definitely," Luke grinned under the helmet, "thanks for helping us.' She'd told him about her brother, how he was looking for Padme and Leia.

"You're welcome," Kinna reached back, helping him over the rubble that had been the engines. "Your sister did a good job."

Luke laughed, Leia had certainly done a good job; even if his father hadn't been able to reach them so soon, the ships wouldn't be going anywhere ever again.

xxx

"We'll get Luke first," Anakin said as he piloted the ship over the two Imperial ships, dodging the blaster fire. he swore, shaking his head, "we're not going to be able to land though."

"Get as low as you can," Obi-wan told him, "Luke and Kinna will have to jump on board."

"There they are!" Bail pointed to the two figures, emerging from the ship's 'engines'.

"I see them," Anakin swung the ship about, blocking the blaster fire from Luke and his rescuer as he brought the ship down low...

x

Luke watched as the ship came down towards them, "they're not going to be able to land."

"it's still too high to jump!"

Looking at Kinna, Luke grinned, pulling off his helmet. "Not for me," gripping her hand, he focused, drawing on the Force as he swung her up-

Obi-wan caught her, pulling her onto the ship. Grinning, luke took three quick steps back, ignoring the pain that lanced his skull as he moved. Running, forward, he leaped, and flipped in midair...

Landing nimbly on the ramp, before running onto the ship. Pulling off her helmet, Kinna grinned, "that was impressive."

Swaying, Luke groaned, "_that_, was a bad idea." He groaned again, sinking to the floor.

"Luke," Obi-wan knelt in front of him, "are you alright?"

"just a concussion," Luke closed his eyes, "we need to get Mom and Leia."

"Already on our way!" Anakin called back, Luke sighed, relieved at his father's words. They were all going to be ok.

xx

"Here he comes," Padme straightened from her crouched position behind the cluster of rocks, waving her arms to signal Anakin to their position.

Leia grinned as the ship swung towards them, "I think he saw us."

"We won't have long to get on when he lands," Janus told them, "the troopers are right behind him."

Padme smiled as she put an arm around Leia, "We'll be fine."

The ship lowered, spinning around to fire at the on coming stormtroopers - cutting them off, but not actually hitting them. Leia, Padme and Janus ran for the ramp as Anakin landed the ship.

Leia smiled as she saw Bail, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"They're on!' Obi-wan yelled to Anakin, "get us out of here!"

x

Anakin sighed with relief as he set the co-ordinates, he wasn't actually going to the Rebel base, just a location they had agreed to pick them up.

"I don't think going to the Rebellion is a good idea."

Looking at Luke, Anakin smiled, "it's the only way I can be sure, you, your Mother and your Sister are safe."

"but they'll imprison you!" Luke shook his head, "it's not fair!"

Anakin smiled at him, "i did terrible things Luke-"

"You're not like that anymore!" Luke argued, "you're good now!"

"And you know that," Anakin stood, pulling his son into his arms. "I might have changed, but that doesn't absolve me of what I have done.' he had to pay for his crimes, imprisonment, was better than he deserved.


	20. Chapter 19

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

**_CHAPTER NINETEEN._**

As they stepped off the ship, Luke froze...

A dozen men stood, with their blasters raised, pointed at his father! As one of the men moved forward, holding a pair of force-cuffs, Luke stepped in front of his father. "You're not taking him!" He couldn't let them take him!

Anakin frowned at Luke's reaction, sighing, he shook his head. "Luke," his son didn't answer, remaining in his defensive position. Anakin took a deep breath, "Luke!" As Luke looked at him, "I need you to stay with Obi-wan," he told him gently, continuing as Luke made to protest, "and I need you to be strong." Pulling him into a hug, Anakin held Luke close...

Then, with his arms still around Luke, he held his hands out, allowing himself to be cuffed.

Once cuffed, he tightened his grip around Luke. "I know this will be hard for you Luke, but to be honest..." He glanced at Padme, Leia and Obi-wan. Then turned his attention back to Luke. "I deserve a lot worse than imprisonment." He lifted his cuffed hands over Luke and took a step back. Taking a good look at his son, he said, "At least this way, I know my family is safe."

He turned towards the rebels and held his head down. Several came forward and grabbed him by his arms none too gently causing him to wince a little. No one commented on it, but it didn't go unnoticed by his family or Obi-wan. In fact, each of them had narrowed their eyes at the harsh treatment.

They were escorted onto the ship and Padme's personal ship was loaded into the bay. Once inside, Anakin was lead to a holding cell while his family and Obi-wan was taken to the ships bridge.

x

He stared at the Stormtrooper's hologram in shock, surely he had misheard. "I could have sworn you said that they escaped."

_"We couldn't stop them,"_ the stormtrooper shook his head,_ "we were betrayed by Commander Rolfe and Skywalker's daughter destroyed our engines."_

Palpatine closed his eyes, he was not happy; capturing his children and killing Padme was supposed to have been Anakin's punishment for betraying him!  
He would have to think of something else, some other way to make Anakin suffer...

He grinned as the solution came to him. Looking at the trooper, Palpatine smiled, "Repair your ships and await my order." He had no doubt that the Rebel base would be close by, and Anakin was going to lead them right to it.

Still smiling, he opened the comlink to his Rebel spy, things were about to become...extremely painful for Anakin.

xx

The Skywalkers (minus Anakin), Bail and Obi-wan stood in front of the holograms of the Rebellion Leaders. Luke was currently arguing with General Rieekan about letting his father go.

"He's changed. He's not Vader anymore, surely you can see that?" Luke asked the general.

"Whether or not he has changed, we cannot allow him to know the way to the base. Not until we are certai-"

"We are certain. My father is no longer evil. He has in fact brought my family together. How can that be evil?"

"Luke, you must understand. We are taking a risk just bringing your father to one of our bases." Mon Mothma said gently to him. "Although I must admit, I admire your father's courage for turning himself over to us." The other leaders looked at her in shock. She smiled at Luke before continuing. "If he is Vader, then that means that this could be a trap. But if he truly has changed, then it could mean that 'The Hero With No Fear' has returned to us. In that case, it would benefit us by far."

Leia narrowed her eyes at Mon Mothma. "So in other words, you just want to use him? Look what happened to the Republic after the Senate made the Jedi into Generals. They basically turned people who wanted nothing more than to be peacekeepers into Soldiers. And what's worse... the clone battalions that served under them betrayed them."

xx

Anakin was sitting in his cell... rubbing his wrists as best he could. When they had put on the cuffs, they had secured them tightly. The longer they stayed on, the more irritating it became to his wrists.

He could easily tell his cell was nearby a hallway. Every so often he heard people passing by, and bits of conversations they had. It was during one that he received some unexpected information.

"So are heading towards Hoth?" Someone asked.  
"No, I think we might be heading for Oracle Bas-"  
"Actually I overheard that we are heading to Aargonar 3. Commander Hamelin directs it and is currently expecting us..."

The rest of the conversation was lost to Anakin as the three rebels had moved onto their destination. Anakin shook their head at their carelessness. If he had been a spy, the emperor would have known about those bases within the hour at least. Luckily for them, he was no spy.  
When the door slid open, Anakin looked up, frowning as the man entered. The man gave him a hard look.  
"Get up, I've been ordered to take you for an interrogation." Anakin immediately sensed something was off. He got up but didn't move any closer.

"That isn't the right procedure..." He looked at the man. "What are you really here for?"

The man kept looking down the hold to check for anyone. That's when the realization made dread fill Anakin's stomach. "You're a spy for the Emperor." He backed as far as he could against the wall and mentally called out. _"Obi-wan! There's a sp-"_ Darkness began to overcome his vision as the spy hit him in the head and hard. He could hear Obi-wan calling to him through the force, but he could no longer answer as he passed out.


	21. Chapter 20

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_x Once again a HUGE thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0, who's help with this chapter is greatly appreciated.  
_

**_CHAPTER TWENTY._**

The sound of running filled the hallways as the Skywalker family along with General Rieekan, Obi-wan and Bail ran to the hold. They were obviously in a panic. Quickly they made it to Anakin's cell, only to find it empty.

The door was open with no sign of forced entry... or forced exit. But Obi-wan was the first to notice something... something that quickly caught the others attention. There was a small puddle of blood near the wall.

Padme shakily asked, "Is that blood Anakin's?"

Obi-wan pulled out a small device. General Rieekan looked at it curiously. "What does that do?"

Obi-wan held it up. "This my friend, counts the amount of midichlorians someone has in their blood." He used a bit of the blood in the device. "If this is Anakin's blood, then it will be a very high count." They waited for the device to finish the analysis. Once it was done, Obi-wan held it out for them to all see it.

(1) 27,700

"It's Anakin's, that's for sure. He has the highest count I've ever seen." Obi-wan sighed. Padme looked out a nearby window. She wondered what had happened.

_'Oh Anakin... where are you?'_

xxx

Anakin groaned, his head throbbing painfully as he began to wake up. Opening his eyes, Anakin mumbled a small curse as he saw Palpatine standing in front of him.

"You have betrayed me."

Snorting, Anakin shrugged - or attempted to, discovering only then that he was held in a containment field, the force cuffs were also still locked tightly around his wrists. Looking at Palpatine, Anakin shook his head, "You betrayed me first." He said, trying to remain calm, "Seems only fair that I should return the favour."

Palpatine scowled, "You are going to tell me where the Rebel base is."

"I really don't feel like it," Anakin replied-

The lightning came out of nowhere, screaming in pain, Anakin closed his eyes as he realized exactly how this was going to be. As the force lightning dissipated, Anakin lifted his head, breathing deeply he grinned at Palpatine. "Well that was shocking," when Palpatine stared at him, unamused, Anakin rolled his eyes. "You Sith seriously have no sense of humor."

"If I recall right, you were also a Sith up until you betrayed me." Palpatine raised an eyebrow and smiled maliciously at Anakin. "Don't tell me you consider yourself a Jedi again?"

"You never fully turned me," Anakin told him, "my love for Padme, kept me from truly becoming a Sith." He was a Jedi, "I will always be a Jedi."

"You will tell me where the base is."

Raising his eyebrows, Anakin shook his head. "There is nothing you can do that will convince me to tell you," Anakin said calmly, "while my family is safe, with the rebellion, there is no way that I will ever give up their location." This time, he was prepared for the harsh, excruciating lightning... It didn't stop him from screaming though.

"Perhaps once you've had enough pain, you'll change your mind."

"Not likely," Anakin gasped through clenched teeth, panting as the lightning vanished, "I don't care what you do to me." His locked gazes with Palpatine, "nothing you do to me will ever convince me to give in."

xx

"Anakin turned himself over to you, and let himself be handled harshly. And yet here you are thinking that he escaped on _purpose_?" Padme asked angrily.

"Anakin has never willingly abandoned his family when they were in danger. I've known him since he was nine years old. Yes, him becoming a Sith was harsh for me, but he is back to his old self. Although he has a lot more restraint now." Obi-wan mumbled that last bit to himself mainly, but Anakin's family overheard him.

_"Then how do you explain his disappearance?"_ Mon Mothma asked, she shook her head. _"I am sorry, but you have to realize how it looks."_

Luke frowned, "That doesn't explain his blood on the floor." Looking at Obi-wan. "What did Dad say to you?"

"All I heard was _'Obi-wan! There's a sp-'._ From what I think... I believe he was cut off by something or someone else before he could finish telling me. However he did sound in a panic." Obi-wan said with worry obviously in his voice.

"Could he have been saying 'there's a _spy_?" Leia asked, folding her arms as she glanced at Mon Mothma, before looking at Obi-wan.

Luke froze at the concept... and swallowed. "If the rebellion _does_ have a spy, then I think it would be safe to assume..."

"That the emperor has your father." Padme finished for him. She glanced at the other occupants in the room. "It would only make sense. Anakin betrays the emperor, so the emperor wants to get back at him."

"Or try and turn him aga-" Obi-wan was interrupted by Bail as he came running into the room.

"He's being tortured," The Senator gasped, "Palpatine wants him to reveal the rebel base."

General Rieekan frowned, "how do you know that?"

"It pays to have spies watching the Emperor," Bail said softly, "one of them, sent this recording."

_"Tell me where the base is, Anakin. If you do the pain will end." The emperor said as he continued to shock Anakin with lightning._

_"I'll **never** tell the likes of yo-!" Anakin screamed as the magnaguard brought the fire whip down over his back._

_"Give in, and your suffering will come to an end."_

_Anakin looked up at Palpatine, "Nothing you do will make that happen." He grunted, his face strained as the whip came down again, "My family is safe..." Gasping, Anakin took a deep breath, "Luke will be trained by Obi-wan, and when he's ready, they'll both defeat you..."_

_This time, Anakin cried out as the fire whip struck him, his eyes closed and Anakin let out a slow breath. "... I can die happy, knowing that you'll get what you deserve."_

_Palpatine, laughed, "Oh I'm not going to kill you." Gripping Anakin's chin in a tight grip, the Emperor grinned evilly, "That's too easy..." The whip lashed his bare back, which was covered with strip-like burns where the weapon had come into contact with his skin. "...For your treachery, you will suffer beyond all imagining."_

Luke stared in horror, his eyes wide. "Dad..." Swallowing, Luke clenched his fists. "We've got to do something."

Obi-wan nodded, "I know."

Luke was shaking, his eyes wide as he stared at the hologram of his father's torture. "We can't let them hurt him. We have to get him out of there!"

Gripping Luke's shoulder, Obi-wan forced him to look at him. "I know. Luke, I know." Obi-wan shook his head, "but I don't know how to get him out, and we don't know where he is."

xx

_(1) 27,700 might not be the actual amount, but it's AN amount. So please excuse us if we're wrong._


	22. Chapter 21

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_x Once again a HUGE thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0, who's help with this chapter is greatly appreciated.  
_

**_CHAPTER TWENTY ONE._**

Anakin gasped in pain... pain was the only sense left to him. Too weak to struggle, he had been placed into the Sensory Deprivation Containment Device. Inside the coffin-like box, he couldn't see or hear anything...

All he could feel was the pain.

Palpatine had left him alone to suffer. Cut off from the force since the force cuffs had been kept on. And now he had been cut off from the rest of his senses... It was the worst kind of torment.

He was too exhausted to fight back any longer. As long as his family was safe, he felt free. Never, would he give in to Palpatine again. He would rather die than give in. He was beginning to lose the will to live, growing weaker. It would only be a matter of time before Palpatine sensed what was happening...

And Palpatine would do everything he could to keep him alive, if only to just torture him more.

He had lost track of how much time had passed. It could have been days, or even weeks. But to him, it felt possibly like years, although he knew that wasn't so.

Every muscle was cramped, twitching every so often. A seemingly numbing pain had settled over his injuries, but the numbness didn't help his cramped muscles at all.  
Anakin sighed as he closed his eyes, only his movements let him know what he was doing._ 'Obi-wan, Padme, Luke, Leia... I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to come back to you. Too...tired... just want... the pain... to go... away.'_

xxx

Padme held a hand over her heart. It had suddenly become hard for her to breathe. When the others looked at her, she sighed. Looking at Obi-wan sadly before closing her eyes. "I feel like my heart is being ripped in two. Like I'm losing a part of myself." Opening her eyes, she looked worried. "I'm almost sure it's Anakin... we need to find him."

Obi-wan stroked his beard as he thought. "Perhaps... it is a long shot, but perhaps we'd be able to sense his location through the force."

"We have to at least try... Please Ben? Could I try to?" Luke looked on in hope. Obi-wan nodded gently to him.

"Let's find a quiet place." The five of them - including Bail - went to an isolated room. Obi-wan sat down in a meditative pose. The rest following suit. Even if Padme and Bail weren't force-sensitives, they still did it. "Luke, I want you to relax. Let the force guide you. Leia, you are free to try also." Leia nodded to him and tried to do as he had said. The twins had closed their eyes and remained silent.

Forcing himself to relax, Luke focused on his father...

_'... just want... the pain... to go... away.'_

Luke couldn't help it, his eyes flew open as he heard his father's thoughts. "He's giving up..." He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened since he'd met his father, the thought of him _giving up_ had never entered his mind.

Luke and Leia - who had sensed the same thing) - gazed at Obi-wan in shock. "We have to find hi-" Luke stopped as he noticed Obi-wan was still meditating. Sighing, he slowly closed his eyes and let himself go once more in the force.

As he was embraced by it, he suddenly felt exhausted and weak. He felt as though he were in pain. Suddenly he saw an Imperial Cruiser. Within it, he sensed the Emperor's evil presence. He also felt his father's. However it was weak, and growing weaker.

Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath before standing up. The others were already standing. Obi-wan looked at him grimly. "I have a feeling the Emperor is taking Anakin to Coruscant."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luke leaped to his feet-

"Luke, wait." Obi-wan gripped his arm as the teen year old started passed him, "We can't just rush in."He told him gently, "we need a plan-"

"Dad needs help now!" Luke looked at Obi-wan desperately, "We have to help him!"

"We _will_." Obi-wan's reassuring smile was tight, strained with his own worry, "But if we're going to save Anakin, we need a plan."

xx

Anakin gasp in pain as he was dropped onto the floor, the stormtroopers had dragged him from the Sensory Deprivation Containment Device. Looking up at Palpatine, Anakin sighed, "What? Still not happy? I'm surprised... I would expect you to learn how to be disappointed by n-"

A hard punch to the face sent his head hard against the floor. He felt blood drip down his head and he knew that the gash on his head had reopened. Hearing a click as something was placed around his neck, he tried to look up. Only to have the room spin causing him to lay his head back on the floor.

Once the room was no longer spinning, he felt his neck. The second he realized what had been placed on him, his head shot up. Gasping at the pain that suddenly shot through him. Panting, he glared at Palpatine who was smirking at him. "You knew my past as a slave, and now you're using it against me?! I should have never trusted you in the _first_ place!"

"The slaving collar that you're now wearing is a modified one. If and when you fall asleep, it will shock you with electricity until you wake up. Eventually, with the lack of sleep, and the rest of the torture, you will most likely be begging for forgiveness." Palpatine walked until he was standing directly in front of where Anakin was panting on his knees, still trying to stand up. Anakin looked up at Palpatine who smiled at him. "You _will_ tell me the location of the base. Sooner or later..."

As Anakin's head sagged, Palpatine gripped his chin, forcing his head up to look into his face, "... If you do not, your pain will never end."


	23. Chapter 22

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_x I need to give a HUGE thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0, who pretty much wrote this chapter.  
_

**_CHAPTER TWENTY TWO._**

Two stormtroopers stood at their post. They saw two others coming towards them. "We're here to relieve you of duty. Report to the Commander" The two that had been standing there then left. Once they were out of earshot, one of the 'replacements' pulled out a comlink.

"Ben, we're in. When's the distraction?"An explosion answered his question. He shrugged his shoulders at his companion and they both watched others race to the location... including the Emperor. "Guess that's our distraction. Let's go, Kinna." Luke whispered to her.

With the prison basically emptied of all personal, it was quite easy to find their way around. When they got to the cells finally, they both started looking around. Kinna was stumped so she threw her hands up in exasperation. "How in the Force are we supposed to find a captured Jedi?" She looked to Luke. "You're sure your father is here and that he hasn't been transferred?"

Luke nodded in response. "Ben, Leia and I sensed it. I know it sounds crazy... but we need to at least try."

Kinna shook her head. "You Skywalkers are crazy, you know that?"

Luke rubbed his helmet sheepishly. The name 'Skywalker' had attracted the attention of many of the inmates. Suddenly they heard someone ask something.  
"Excuse me... but did you say 'Skywalker' as in Anakin Skywalker?" When they turned they saw a Togruta female looking at them hopefully. The 'stormtroopers' nodded, and took off their helmets.

"Anakin Skywalker is my father." Luke said causing several gasps to fill the cell's hall. "He has relinquished the dark side of the force. But now he's been captured and tortured by the Emperor himself. We're here to rescue him." He looked at the Togruta curiously. "Who are you? And how do you know my father?"

The Togruta smiled weakly. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, and I was your father's padawan during the clone wars."

Suddenly Luke lit his lightsaber and slashed through the cell door, freeing Ahsoka. "Then I suppose you might want to help? Or perhaps join the rebellion?" Ahsoka nodded before grabbing his lightsaber.

"I know a few others who will want to help." She ran to two other cells. The inmates were revealed to be Jedi Knight, Barriss Offee, and Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Windu looked at them curiously.

"Why are you here? Not many would risk being caught."

Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder. "Master Windu... Master Anakin has renounced the dark side. He was captured and brought here. Luke here, is his son. He and Kinna, his companion are here to rescue Master Anakin."

Mace remained silent, but Luke could tell that he wanted to say something. He would probably say it later though.

They began racing through the halls again. Suddenly Luke stopped, causing the rest of them to stop. He had closed his eyes, but suddenly opened them. "No..." He bolted down the hall and took a swipe with his lightsaber at the end door.

xxx

Anakin was hanging by a chain, his body was limp. It turned out that the collar would shock him whenever he would begin to pass out. The pain was enough to keep him awake. His body was getting close to it's limits. He had been deprived of not only the force, but food, water, and sleep as well. Not to mention he had been tortured multiple times. By now, his mind could no longer feel the pain that his body was in. Everything was just numb... anything that happened around him was just a blur.

He sighed as he heard the door open, was it too much to ask that he have even a moment of peace? The shocked gasp, brought his head up, even though he didn't really have the strength to move.

His eyes widened when he saw Luke, and behind him-

It couldn't be! Despite the torture he had endured, Anakin grinned weakly. "Hey, Snips."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and began to grow teary. "Hey there, Skyguy." Her voice was obviously strained as she looked at her former master. Luke stepped forward and ignited his lightsaber. Slashing through the chain that held his father up. He along with the help of Ahsoka caught his father before he could hit the ground.

Anakin groaned in pain and started to pass out. Ahsoka, after almost becoming a slave at one point, had researched different ways slaves were kept. She recognized the slaving collar immediately. Grabbing Luke's lightsaber, she carefully but quickly cut it off... just as it had began to shock the collar clanked on the floor, they all looked back to Anakin. He had fallen unconscious... but now... he was pale and his breathing was becoming slower.

Luke and Master Windu picked him up, careful to not jostle his injuries. The pace that was set, was a quick one. But they didn't have any choice. Luckily, they got to the ship without too much trouble. Looking back at where the explosions were coming from, Luke sighed as Kinna shook her head. "I hope Old Ben gets back soon." She looked at Luke. "If not, we may have to leave without him, Luke."

Master Windu frowned, "Old Ben?"

"Obi-wan," Luke smiled, "I always thought he was an old hermit on Tatooine," he explained, "he went by Ben kenobi."Kinna grinned at him.

"Let me guess... you were shocked when you found out that he was actually a former Jedi that had known your father?" Luke nodded while still smiling.  
His smile faded as he looked back at his father. They had gotten the force cuffs off. But this only assured him that his father was weakening. Everyone in the ship that could feel the force knew it too.

Suddenly Obi-wan came running into the ship. Kinna grinned as the door shut and she piloted the ship away. Luke ran over to the panting former hermit. "Ben, are you alright?" All he got was a nod.

Once Obi-wan got his breath back, he lost it again as he looked at Anakin. Looking at Luke, he saw the same realization in the youth's eyes...

If they didn't get Anakin help soon, he was going to die.


	24. Chapter 23

_**A Destiny Rekindled.**_

_**Vader finds Luke when he is sixteen, realising Palpatine's lies, he leaves the Empire and renounces the darkside. The Rebel Alliance won't aid him - because of his past serving the Emperor.  
**_

_**With no one he can to turn to, and enemies on all sides, Anakin still has his 'kidnapped' son to contend with - but when is doing the right thing ever easy?  
**_

_OTHER INFORMATION.  
_

__ Vader was healed after Mustafar and did not require the suit to survive.  
_

__ Luke always knew who is father was - Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and hero - But was not aware that he had become Vader.  
_

_x I need to give a HUGE thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0, who pretty much wrote this chapter.  
_

**_CHAPTER TWENTY THREE._**

Anakin shifted in the bed...

And frowned, confused for a moment.

Opening his eyes, he saw a blur of faces, blinking hard to clear his vision. He smiled when he saw Luke, "You really came..." He'd thought he had imagined his rescue. Frowning again, Anakin cocked his head. "How did you know I was in trouble?" He'd assumed that when he was found missing, that everyone would think he'd simply escaped.

"One of Bail's spies, sent a recording of your torture," Padme told him, "Luke, Kinna and Obi-wan went to rescue you."

"And we rescued a few friends too,' Luke said, smiling, "I think Palpatine might be in trouble."

Looking at the group, crowding beside his bed, Anakin chuckled painfully. Out of the nine people in the room, five of them were trained Jedi, and two more were force-sensitives. "He's not going to be very happy." Smiling, Anakin shook his head, "Seven Jedi-"

"Eight."

At Obi-wan's interruption, Anakin frowned. "Eight?"

"Master Yoda is alive," This quickly got everyone's attention. Anakin slowly sat up with a little help from Padme. "He's been living in secret on Dagobah since Palpatine became Emperor."

Smiling weakly, Anakin gave him a grin... but everyone could see the sadness in his eyes. "At least I didn't wipe out the Jedi completely." Leaning against the wall, he shut his eyes and turned his head away from the group.

"It wasn't your fault, Master." When Anakin still didn't look back at them, Ahsoka sighed. She didn't know what could possibly help.

Padme sat on the bed and pulled Anakin against her. Positioning herself behind him so that she was hugging him from behind. His head leaning against her shoulder. "Ani... you were being manipulated. We all were... once Palpatine knew he had won against the Senate, he focused even more on you. He played with your doubts and fears in order to control you."

Padme took a deep breath, "And then he did the one thing that ensured your allegiance," She leaned over him so she could look into his face, "he told you he could save me." That had been when Anakin had given in, to 'save' her, he had gone against everything he had believed in. "It wasn't your fault," When Anakin looked away from her, Padme gently turned his face towards her. "It's his fault Ani," she told him, her voice determined and confident, "it's all his."

Anakin took a shaky breath as his eyes began to cloud with tears. "The younglings didn't derse-"

"Anakin... There is a high chance that Palpatine would have hurt them far worse. They were young and there was a high chance that they could have been turned by a Sith Master such as Palpatine. I may not like to admit it... but you probably saved them from a worse fate." Obi-wan said, gently putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Luke stared at his father's guilty expression, he didn't say anything, walking to him, Luke sat beside him and put his arms around him Both Padme and Luke held onto him, both hoping to be an anchor for him. Obi-wan stepped back as Anakin's tears finally began to fall.

Master Windu sighed and looked directly at Anakin. "I may not trust you anymore, Skywalker. But... I'm willing to forgive you." Mace looked around at the others in the room and back to the family. Leia had taken to standing the closest to her family. "If someone who has embraced the dark side of the force is willing to renounce it because of their family... then perhaps the Jedi should be allowed to have attachments."As he caught Padme's eyes, he smiled gently. "The Jedi have always looked at the negative side of an attachment. But here... I have seen a positive side that could actually benefit us instead."

Anakin looked at Luke, his son had saved him; the moment he had laid eyes on him, he had known that Luke was his son... And in the moment, he had loved him instantly... And then he had saved him again, when he had all but given up hope. Smiling at his son, Anakin reached out to brush his hand through his hair. "I'm so proud of you."

Luke leaned closer to his father, "I love you Dad."

"And what about your Mother?" Anakin asked, looking at Luke.

Rolling his eyes, Luke sighed dramatically, "she's alright." he said, smiling as his father laughed. Looking at Padme, Luke smiled. "I understand now," he did, and he was proud of his mother, and he appreciated her sacrifice. "But if it had been my choice, I would have wanted to be with you, regardless of the danger."

Smiling, Padme took her son's hand, "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"It all worked out in the end," Leia smiled, moving to stand beside Luke, "we're all together."

Kinna, who had remained silent up until then, suddenly burst out laughing. Frowning, Luke looked at her. "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling, Kinna shrugged. "The Dark Lord looked at his son and let go of his anger and hate in that moment, until all he felt was love."

Luke choked on his laughter as Leia shook her head, "it sound like a fairy tale."

Anakin threw back his head and laughed, he hadn't thought about it like that, hadn't realized how amazing him turning from the darkside was.

"Well, we all know how fairy tales end," Padme looked into Anakin's face. "The Evil Emperor is defeated by the Jedi, and the Galaxy is free once more."

Obi-wan smiled, "well then, I guess we've got work to do." he said, looking at the twins. "Starting with you and Luke's training."  
Anakin frowned, "I think we can agree with you teaching Luke..." He glanced at Leia, "but who's going to train you?"

Master Windu cleared his throat, "perhaps we should discuss this when we have see Master Yoda?"

Ahsoka nodded, if they were going to beat Palpatine, then they needed Master yoda.

Anakin slowly pushed himself to his feet, "Palpatine won't let our rescue go without retaliation." He said, breathing deeply as his body throbbed with pain. "We need to leave now."


	25. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR.**_

Everything was silent within the ship as they flew towards Dagobah. Anakin had fallen asleep easily considering that he was still not fully recovered yet. The others were remembering what had happened after they left Coruscant with him.

_If they didn't get Anakin help soon, he was going to die._

_Eventually they had reached the nearest base... where General Rieekan had landed his ship. The other leaders had also gone there. The ship landed, and Luke, and Obi-wan carried Anakin out on a stretcher that they had found. The others came out of the ship after them._

_When the leaders had seen how bad a condition Anakin was in, they felt guilty in a sense. They hadn't given him the benefit of a doubt. Instead, they had thought that he had escaped. But seeing him like this... no one deserved to be tortured this badly._

_The second Padme saw him, she rushed to his side. She kept her eyes on Anakin as Luke and Obi-wan carried him to the medical center within the base. Watching as they stripted him down, she saw just how bad his wounds were. They put him in a bacta tank... one of the few that the rebellion had. _

_Looking at Obi-wan, she asked, "Is he going to make it?" _

_This caused the old Jedi to sigh. "I'm not sure Padme. He had lost the will to live... he would rather die than suffer at the hands of Palpatine. That is... as long as his family was safe." He closed his eyes. "I can only hope that he regained his will to live when he saw Luke." Opening his eyes, he smiled a little at Padme. "On the bright side, it would seem we have regained a few friends of ours." _

_Padme turned around to see Ahsoka, Master Windu, and Barriss Offee come into the room. She smiled gently as she nodded to them._

_It had taken time, but eventually Anakin was healed to the point he could be taken out. However, he would still need to rest to heal up the rest of the way. _

_Obviously, he would have quite a few new scars. During his time healing... the droids had coated his prosthetics with artificial skin. _

_Seeing those robotic limbs had reminded Obi-wan of his fight with Anakin... Maybe he had gone about it the wrong way. Perhaps there was something else he could have done. But it didn't matter anymore. What did matter... was that they had Anakin back._

Suddenly the group felt something was off. Even Padme could feel it though she wasn't a force sensitive. Leaving the ship on autopilot, the group ran to Anakin's room.

When they entered they had to duck quite a bit, as things were flying about. Some things crashed against the wall... others just circled the room. They noticed that Anakin was sweating really bad as he tossed and turned.

Ahsoka held Padme back to make sure she didn't get knocked around by anything. Obi-wan began to near Anakin. The closer he got, the easier he could hear what Anakin was mumbling. "You underestimate my power... I hate you..." His eyes began to tear up a little as he realized that Anakin was remembering the events of Mustafar.

It was when Anakin suddenly awoke that Obi-wan froze. Not because he had waken up, but because his eyes... were the eyes that he had faced on Mustafar. Anakin tensed, as he was about to spring.

Luke ran in front of Obi-wan. "Dad! Snap out of it!"

This caused Anakin to hesitate... He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The others watched in amazement as his eyes faded from yellow to blue. Master Windu lowered his hand from where he had gripped his lightsaber in case Anakin did attack. However, he still remained alert.

Anakin looked at them in confusion as he breathed hard. "What happened?"

Padme came forward and sat next to him. "You were dreaming, Ani. I think you sensed when Obi-wan got close to you. It caused you to go on the defensive. If it wasn't for Luke calling out to you, you might have attacked..." Padme glanced at the others, silently asking them to keep quiet of Anakin's eyes having turned yellow.

Anakin stared at Padme in shock, then he looked at his former master. "Obi-wan, I'm sor-"

"It wasn't your fault Anakin," Obi-wan cut him off, "and I'm fine."

"It's ok Ani," Smiling, Padme hugged her husband, leaning against his chest; letting her presence, her closeness, soothe him. Closing his eyes, Anakin held her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. Once Anakin's breathing had calmed, she gently pushed him back down on the bed.

When he tried to get up, Padme shook her head, pushing him back down again. "You need to rest." Reaching out, she gently stroked back his hair, "Just close your eyes, Ani." His breathing slowly evened out as she continued to stroke her hand through his hair. After he was completely asleep, Padme stood up quietly and walked to the others.

"I saw something like that happen earlier. But not to this extent." At the curious glances Obi-wan got, he explained. "Anakin's eyes flashed yellow when he found out that the emperor had sent a battalion after his family. I managed to calm him down though."

"Why is this happening?" Leia asked, her gaze flicking to her father.

Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't know..." As he glanced at Master Windu, the older Jedi shook his head.

Luke frowned, "What if-" He broke off when the two Jedi Masters looked at him, suddenly self conscious; after all, they were fully trained Jedi, and he had barely begun his training.

Ahsoka smiled at him, recognizing his hesitancy, "What are you thinking?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Well, it's just that..." Pausing, Luke glanced at his father's sleeping form. "Dad was a Sith for sixteen years." he said softly, "Maybe subconsciously, he still draws on the dark side when he's angry."

This caused the others to go wide eyed at the thought. Obi-wan struggled a little in order to swallow. Looking at the others, he could tell that they were worried. "So far we've been able to calm him down though. As long as we can calm him dow-"

"But what if we can't? He is like a ticking bomb waiting to go off, Obi-wan." Mace warned.

Obi-wan turned to him. "From what I can tell, Anakin has no idea that his eyes turn yellow. Which means, that for the time, the darkside doesn't cloud his judgement. Yes, this is unusual... but if he can control his anger, then we won't have a problem with it." He looked at the others in the room. "I personally don't mind it as long as he doesn't turn on us or anyone else."

"What is it about me?' Luke asked softly, watching his father sleep.

"What do you mean?" leia asked, frowning at him.

"Dad's instantaneous turn from the darkside doesn't seem odd to any of you?" Luke asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he did... but it doesn't make sense." Looking at Master Windu and Obi-wan, Luke shrugged, "Wouldn't you think it'd be gradual? That it would take time to change?"

Ahsoka frowned, "He changed, why does it matter how it happened?"

Luke shook his head, "I'm just wondering why he turned from the darkside the moment he found out I was his son." It was a miracle, but it didn't make sense-

"Your Force Signature," Barriss stared at Luke, "your's and Anakin's are almost identical." She looked from Luke, to Anakin, "It's almost like you're one person."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the comment but then turned to Luke. "Perhaps that is why. In a way of speaking, you and Anakin are on the same wavelength. Your connection to him is one of the strongest I've seen, but that's because Jedi have always been forbidden to have attachments. It's almost like..." She paused, a little hesitant.

Padme realized what she was trying to say. "It's almost like you've had this connection since before you were born, Luke." Everyone turned their attention to Padme. She smiled at Luke, "During the time I was pregnant, Anakin knew that the baby would be one strong in the force. Somehow he knew we were having a son. And yet I knew that we were having a daughter. Imagine my surprise when we had both." She nearly cried at the memory of her and Ani in the days of the Republic. "Even if I don't know much, I'd have to say, that I think the two of you had this connection since then. And when he found you on Tatooine, it seems it had reawaken when it had been lying dormant due to the distance between you and possibly also due to the influence the emperor had over your father. However, you broke that influence."

Luke frowned, "So, so long as I'm with Dad, he'll be able to resist the darkside?"

"I think it's more complicated than that," Obi-wan told him, "you weren't with us when we rescued Bail."

"I don't think we should be keeping this from him." Leia said softly, "He's bound to find out at some point, and if it's not from us, he'll be upset."

Ahsoka was thinking about everything that had been said. "Perhaps it's more of a family matter. He was willing to die than to suffer at the hands of Palpatine... but only as long as he knew his family was safe and sound." She looked at Padme, Luke and Leia. "I believe that either of you three could calm Anakin down if he were to get angry. Because you are his family."

Padme looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "If that is the case, then you and Obi-wan could most likely do it too. Anakin looks at the both of you as siblings."

Closing his eyes, Luke sighed. "It isn't fair," His father's turn from the darkside should have been a good thing, he should have been able to remain free from it's influence without having to be afraid of becoming a Sith again.

Obi-wan sighed softly, "No, it isn't fair." Anakin had done the impossible, he had returned from the darkside. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head to look at the people around him. "Anakin won't turn to the darkside again," he spoke quietly, but his voice was firm. "He was gained his freedom, and no matter what it takes, we will do everything we can to ensure that he never loses it again."


End file.
